


This Can't Be...

by CreatingNebulas



Series: The Johnson Chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'The Breath of Life', Angels, Angels Taking Vessels, Animal Violence (Mentioned), Biblical References, Case Fic, Characters inspired by real people, Children In Danger, Demons, F/M, Fire, Firefighters, Folklore, Gen, Guns, Kidnapping, Law Enforcement, Metafiction, New Friends, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingNebulas/pseuds/CreatingNebulas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys follow a case to the Southern part of Illinois and find they like the scenery until more and more weird things start to happen. All on the street Dean likes to call 'Elm Street' because he thinks he's hilarious. They encounter new biblical lore and need Cas's help. </p><p>This also follows a family who live on that street. It dives a little deeper into the 'people they saved' side of the story that we don't always get to see. They witness and hear about all the weird things and feel less and less safe in the neighborhood they once called home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Also, thank you to 9VaniaStein9 for helping me edit and giving me courage to keep going. You're awesome! Please comment and let me know what you think! Enjoy!

 

 

 

          Sam and Dean were in a motel in Normal, Illinois. Relaxing after a textbook salt and burn ghost case. Sam was online researching a new case and Dean was listening to Metallica’s Greatest Hits on his mp3 player. Just any normal day really. Then Sam interrupts the silence with “Dean! Hey Dean!” Dean looked up and pulls out an earbud. “I think we got a case. And it’s not too far.”  
Dean groans,  
“Already? Dude we just finished a job” with a quick glance at this watch he finished, “5 hours ago. Can’t we get an 8 hour break, I mean at least.”  
“Apparently, the supernatural waits for no man.” Sam quipped. Dean rolled his eyes.  
“What is it?” Dean said.  
“Well it could be a bunch of random events, but when is that ever the case? So there’s this neighborhood in a college town called Carbondale that has had a bunch of freak accidents lately. A man reported being pushed off his roof and landed a few broken bones, has a wife and kid who were on a field trip at the time. No one else was there.”  
“Maybe he fell and doesn’t want to admit it to the Mrs…?” Dean argued.  
“Well maybe but then a couple weeks later there was a power outage. Only on one street. Only five houses, at the same time.”  
“Okay strange.” Dean admitted.  
“Then a few days ago a dog goes missing and is found mutilated in the middle of the street hanging from a power line…” Sam said a little disgusted.  
“Add that all up… definitely our kinda thing.”  
“It’s worth checking out. And if it’s nothing, it’s a college town Dean. I’m sure you could entertain yourself for the night.” Sam said. Dean smiles and said,  
“Yeah I think we definitely should. You know, just in case. Think of the families.” Dean stood and started gathering his things. The sarcasm isn’t lost on the younger Winchester brother when packed up his laptop and got ready to head out.

 

* * *

 

             “Sammy wait!” Jamie shouted after her friend. “Wait.” Sammy waited impatiently, anxious to get home. She made a face at Jamie as if to say _What?!_  
“Just be careful okay? Weird shit has been happening lately. I know you think I’m crazy but just trust me. Ok?” Sammy just stared at her. “OKAY??” Jamie pleaded, being just a little whiny on purpose.  
“Okay, okay Paranoid I’ll be careful. Just please stop watching that stupid show before you go completely off the reservation okay?” She laughed as she finished her sentence and walked out the door.  
“It’s not stupid! It’s awesome!” Jamie called after her. “Love you Sammy Wammy!”  
“Love you too dork!” Sammy got into her Sorento laughing, and drove off.  
“Did Sammy leave?” Called Jonah as he walked out of the bathroom turning the light off.  
“Yeah. She just did. She still thinks I’m crazy. But I don’t care. Something weird has been going on. First it just seemed like everyday stuff. Shitty stuff.” She shrugged. “But everyday shitty stuff. But after The Kellerman’s dog… That was freakin’ gross. I’m glad we took Kyle right back inside. I don’t think he saw it…” Jonah just helped her with the dishes while she talked, listening intently. They fell into an easy rhythm. In an effort to soothe his lovers worries he adds,  
“You know dear, a few blocks down they have all those crazy teenagers who have nothing better to do. I bet they were just messing with her. They probably need professional help, but just messing around.” He glanced at his own dog and was extremely happy they got a pit-bull instead of an English Terrier like Mrs. Kellerman…  
“Still…” Jamie sighed. Jonah took her hands out of the water and wiped them dry.  
“You know what will cheer you up?” He smiled devilishly. She looked at him curiously. “What’d’ya say we leave the dishes and watch your show?” Jamie smiled in excitement.  
“Heck Yeah!” Jamie exclaimed and hopped like a child to the couch to plop down and turn on the TV. Jonah was happy to have distracted Jamie for the moment but also worried about these strange occurrences. He let that thought pour out of his mind while he cuddled next to his wife and enjoyed the show.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anybody guess what show they're watching???  
> Also: I wanted to note the character Sammy is a female friend of Jamie's. I know it seems complicated and you're like why wouldn't you just change the name? right? Sorry ya'll I can't! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

  

        “What is this?” Dean said as he gestured to all the corn and soybean fields that have been surrounding the highway for miles.  
“This is Southern Illinois. Apparently.” Sam replied as he looked out the window to the browning corn.  
“It’s like we just drove into another world. Northern Illinois is all cities and Prius’s and freakin’ Chicago.” Dean paused his rant for a moment to appreciate the view around him.  
“Southern Illinois ain’t bad. Besides meeting a few cowgirls never hurt anybody eh Sammy?” Dean nudged Sam and laughed at his own joke as Sam just smiled. They got off of the interstate in a city called Marion and Dean wondered where these women might be until he was at a stop light across from a blonde bombshell in a camo cut-off, a Cardinals baseball cap, in a Silverado with a lift kit. They pass each other and exchange appreciative smiles. “Oh this is gonna be good Sam, good good.”  
       The boys found a motel a few minutes away from ‘Elm Street’ as Dean’s been calling the street with all the crazy. They grabbed some food at PK’s and caught a few bits of news from the locals about the weird things going on down ‘Elm Street’. Sam got up from his booth and walked to the bar next to the older man who was so loudly gossiping about the incidents.  
“Two beers please.” Sam said to the bartender. The older man, obviously drunk said to Sam,  
“You here for school boy?”  
“Uh yeah.” Sam quickly lied. He gestured to where Dean was sitting. “My brother and I just transferred from the University of Illinois.” _Every state has a University of itself… That’s believable right?_   Sam thought. The guy looked impressed.  
“Well welcome to Southern Illinois. I’m Pat Kellerman.” The older man held out his hand for Sam to shake as he adjusted his overalls with the other.  
“Nice to meet you Pat, I’m Sam, that’s Dean.” Sam shook his hand warily and wondered how much info he could get out of the ol’ geezer.

 

* * *

 

 

         “Jonah! Jonah! Come here please, Jonah! It’s Kyle!” Jamie screamed holding her 3 year old son’s unconscious body. She was crying uncontrollably. Jonah burst into his son’s bedroom and his heart stopped. He froze for a millisecond before he got out his cell phone and dialed 911.

At the hospital Jamie was waiting in a room full of families, some sniffles, and a shortage of tissues. She was fuming. _What the fuck kind of hospital doesn’t let a 3 year old have his mom with him 24/7?_   She thought. Jonah walked up and handed her a cup of hot coffee. She takes a sip and grimaced before she threw it in the trash can forcefully.  
“Hospital coffee is shit.” She spat out. Jamie vaguely noticed two men flashing badges and talking to the receptionist. Jonah, welcoming any distraction, noticed the similarities between those two men and the two characters from his favorite show and laughed to himself. He almost made the joke to Jamie but her face says ‘ _Not Now’_ so he saved it for later. She's not one to be messed with when she’s angry. His mind drifted back to a favorite memory of his…

_They were walking down the strip on a Saturday afternoon. Jonah, Jamie, and Kyle holding their hands in between. Every few minutes Kyle liked to hang on their arms and his parents swing him up and back down. He laughed hysterically, which in turn made his mother laugh. And when his mother laughed, Jonah can’t help but to laugh too. He soaked in this moment, it was a cool afternoon for June. All the college students had went home for the summer and their city was calm again. Jamie was wearing her jean shorts and a black cut off t-shirt with those big sunglasses and black tennis shoes. She’s not flawless. Curves showing off her motherhood, hair frizzed by the famous humidity of the area, and no makeup because let’s face it, in this heat, it’d never last. Jonah loved the fact that she never felt pressured to look or act a certain way, she was just Jamie. She is herself and that makes her beautiful to him. They stopped at the walk up Dairy Queen and stood at the window to order. Jonah ordered a dilly bar, and a vanilla cone for Kyle. Jamie raps on the window sill trying to decide what she wanted. She was still deciding when a few young men came up and waiteds behind them in line. Jamie finally decided on a chocolate vanilla twist cone, thanked the worker and went to wait a few feet away with the others who were waiting for their desserts. Then she heard one of the young men say  
“Finally… damn.” Under his breath. She shot him a glare, but continued to wait for her ice cream. The young men continue to make jokes. One of which is about the girl waiting for her ice cream standing next to Jamie. The tallest of the three men said it.  
“She definitely doesn’t need any ice cream.” Then under a cough stutterred, “Shamu.” He laughed and snuck a glance at the poor girl. Jamie heard this and couldn't ignore_ _it any longer. Jonah saw Jamie start towards the men and thought, oh man here we go._  
_“Excuse me, Hi.” She smiled at the men. They looked at her as if she was lucky to be in their presence. Her demeanor quickly shifted. “What the hell is wrong with you? Your parents not hug you enough when you were little? What in the world gives you the right to torment that poor girl?”  
“_ _Uh. I didn’t- I mean I was just-” The largest man said, obviously embarrassed by getting scolded in public.  
“_ _Yeah that’s what I thought. You go apologize to that girl right now and BY GOD you better mean it!” Jamie exclaimed, pointed finger in his face, other hand on her hip, and fuming. The jokester shrank down into himself_ _feeling ashamed. But he did apologize to the girl, who shot Jamie a look of appreciation for standing up for her.  
“Now you three go home to your momma’s, and think twice before being an asshole next time!”_  
_"Yes ma’am.” The three mumbled as they trudged away without ice cream. Jamie then preceded to hug the girl who was the butt of the jokes. Her name was Katie. Jamie and Katie exchanged numbers and then said goodbye. Jamie walked back to her husband and son with a smug smile. Jonah just stared at his wife as if looking at the glory of the sun._  
_“What?” Jamie questioned._  
_Jonah just replied, “I love you.” She smiled even bigger as they all enjoyed their ice cream._

~~~~

Jonah smiled at the memory. He was pulled back to reality when his son’s doctor finally showed up to speak with them. “Are you Kyle Johnson’s parents?” The doctor asked us as we wait anxiously.  
“Yes.” They answered simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Carbondale is a real college town in Southern Illinois, that's home to Southern Illinois University  
> -PK's is a real bar there  
> _ Marion is a real city in Southern Illinois  
> _University of Illinois is also a real college  
> _and Yes the Cardinals (baseball) are from STL, MO but East St. Louis is actually technically in Illinois, and they all love the Cardinals down there
> 
> P.S. Kyle is okay, but that is strange isn't it...?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAAAT? right? :)

Jamie had been watching Kyle like a hawk since they got home from the hospital two weeks ago. _How does a kid hold his breath so long he passes out? Kyle chokes on the bathwater when I’m rinsing his hair…_ Jamie had a constant thought loop in her mind and she barely slept, drinking more coffee than she thought was humanly possible. _Could the doctor’s be wrong? If they’re not, what does that even mean? Does he need eyes on him every second?_ It was a lazy Sunday and Kyle has been begging to go to the park for days.

  
“Kyle go get your shoes, we’re going to the park.” Jonah said excitedly and Kyle lit up. Jamie walked into the hallway with her phone in one hand and an incredulous look on her tired face.  
“Sorry Kyle not today.” She said as she looked at the floor. Kyle hung his head and took his shoes back into his room.  
“Come on Jamie, it’s been a week. The doctor said Kyle can go back to normal activity. He loves the park. We’ll be there watching him the whole time. If he does have an incident, we’ll be there.”  
“Not today.” Jamie said with a tone of authority as she stared right at her husband. Jonah sensed the change in her.  
“What is it?” He asked solemnly.  
“Matt Jackson is missing.” She gestured to her phone.  
“The neighbor’s kid? The one in Kyle’s class?” Jonah asked his face falling.  
“Yep. He was taken from his home. 200 freakin’ feet away from us!” She yelled as her eyes watered. Jonah grabbed his pager and headed for the door.  
“I’m going to the station, to see if I can help.” Jonah gave his family hugs before he headed to the Fire Department.

Jonah pulled up to the Fire Department and saw cars and trucks filling up the parking lot. All of the volunteers are there to help. _This is what we’re here for._ Jonah thought as he was filled with pride to be a part of it. But he also felt fear, fear that the boy might not be found, or not found alive. Jonah swallowed, took the keys out of the ignition and headed inside.  
“Okay everyone gather ‘round.” Shouted the Chief as he passed around photographs of the boy “We’ve got a situation. Matt Jackson, African American male, age 4, has been taken from his home in Attucks district. We’re teaming up with Carbondale PD, Jackson County PD, and the surrounding agencies to comb through every inch of this county until we find him. There are no shifts here people. This is our top priority. We are not going to stop until we find this boy.” Agreements fill the room. Equipment was passed around and plans ordered out. Jonah listened and silently sent up a prayer to keep his family safe.

 

* * *

 

 

“That’s the third person to go missing this month.” Sam stated. “These close together, for a town this size, it’s not usual. There just kids.” Dean stiffened at his brother’s last statement.  
“Let’s pay a visit to the families after we hit up the police department see if we can get anything.”

Having no luck at the hospital to speak to the doctors who treated the Johnson kid and Mrs. Kellerman after her mental breakdown over her dog, the boys wentto the next logical place.

Dean and Sam walked into the police department donned in their suits and fake badges. An officer instantly sprung up to come greet them.  
“Hello, I’m Officer Reeves. What can I help you boys with today?” She said with her award winning smile. Sam smiled back and reached out his hand to shake hers as Dean introduced them.  
“Hi, I’m Agent Wesson, this is Agent Smith we’re here investigating the child that’s missing. Matt Jackson.” As he spoke he wondered what it said of the countless police officers that believed their lie so well… He dismissed the thought when Officer Reeves spoke again.  
“If ya’ll will just follow me, we’re having a briefing on the case ourselves in a few minutes.” She gestured down the hall and headed that way. Dean stayed a few paces behind just to… make sure her gun was holstered properly. Or so he’ll tell Sam if he asks.

 

“Well they have no idea what’s going on.” Dean said as they walked back to the Impala from the police department.  
“Patrick Miller, age 5, missing for 3 weeks. Scott Bergman, age 4, missing for 15 days. And Matt Jackson was reported missing today. Then there was the Johnson kid who was…” Dean paused to look through papers in a folder, “3 years old, hospitalized…”He flipped through more papers.  
“Get this. From holding his breath so long he passed out. What three year old can do that?” Sam said exasperated. “All these things on the same street! There’s no way they’re not connected.”  
“We just have to figure out how. And who or what is doing it.” Dean thought aloud, frustrated at getting nowhere so far.  
“And why…” Sam said softly to himself as they climbed into the car.  
Pffft. There was suddenly a weight in the backseat of the impala. The brothers drew their guns and pointed at the intruder quickly and without a thought.  
“Hello Dean. Hello Sam.” Said Castiel. The boys lowered their weapons and glanced around to make sure no one saw that scene.

 

“You forget how to use a phone Cas?” Dean exclaimed, obviously relieved it was just their weird angel in the back.  
“I don’t forget. I’m an angel.” Castiel frowned. Dean rolled his eyes but Castiel continued. “I’m here to help. You’re investigating the halfling woman with the Breath of Life, correct?” Castiel questioned.  
Dean and Sam exchanged looks and said in unison, “What?!”


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

       Castiel looked confused but continued. “The woman in this town born of a nephilim woman and a demon. She’s a Halfling. Remember the child Jesse Turner? She is similar to him in some respects. With some notable differences. She’s no longer a child. She has procreated.” Sam looked as if he was waiting for more.  
“So she’s an adult, who has children. I don’t really see the crime there Cas.” Dean said questioningly.  
“She’s an adult Halfling who has made another being that is not truly human.” Cas deadpans.  
“We see your point, but are we just supposed to go murder a mother and her child?” Sam said calmly. He and Dean exchanged glances of apprehension, but look at the angel when he speaks again.  
“It seems we have to. You’ve found no other cause to these kidnappings and so called ‘weird’ events, have you?” Sam looked at Dean, then said,  
“We got no other leads…”  
“She has the Breath of Life and at least some power at her disposal. How much power, that I can’t be certain. We need to move quickly.” Cas stated as Dean pulls onto the road headed toward the motel.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     While her husband was aiding in the search for the neighbor’s son, Jamie was doing all she knew how to do around the house to keep her and her son safe. Her gut told her something didn't feel right. Locks, dead bolts, chains. No one was getting through her doors unless she allowed it. She sat in her dimly lit living room with her dog, and a baby monitor listening to her son’s deep breaths as he sleeps. She loaded her .38 special then waits in silence. She stared at the cool metal in her hands…

 

 

 

 _As Jamie woke she jumped out of bed and ran down the hall into her older brothers’ room.  
“Chris! Chris! Wake up! It’s Saturday! You said we would go to the shooting range on Saturday!!!” She squealed as she jumped onto her brothers’ bed and bounced him awake. Chris woke up slowly but finally gave in as he swept the legs out from under his sister and let her fall to the bed. He threw his head back in laughter at the look on her face as she fell.  
“You jerk!” Jamie yelled while attempting to hide her smile.  
“Okay I’m sorry. You’re right, let’s get some food and get outta here.” Chris said. But as Jamie stood on the bed to jump down, Chris knocked her face first back into the bed and ran into the kitchen chuckling to himself. Jamie emerged with her hair slightly less everywhere than before with jeans, sneakers, and her favorite hoodie. Chris smiled at his sister and her never changing, ‘I really don’t care cause I’m comfortable’ attitude towards fashion and handed Jamie her plate. It's days like this he is so glad he decided to stay at home and help out with the bills, rather than get his own place.  
“So, which guns are we shooting today? Cause you know I was thinking I’m definitely old enough to handle the 44 Magnum with that pretty red dot scope you got. But you know how I love that 30.6 you bought last summer. Or we can be crazy and break out some shot guns. Dealer’s choice.” Jamie said while chewing her scrambled eggs and bacon.  
"Yeah I think you are strong enough to shoot the 44 now. But if the kick back hits you in the face, I’m telling Mom you sneaked a shot.” He said with a clever grin. Jamie laughed.  
“Deal.” She agreed with a sly smile.  
Not many people are at the range on an early Saturday morning. Jamie and Chris had this section of the range to themselves and after spreading out Chris’s collection, more like arsenal, of firearms, they set to it. Ear protection and goggles were always Chris’s first rule. _ Gotta protect my baby sister _. ‘Look out for your sister son.’ Mom would always say. Chris thought as his not-so-baby-anymore sister loaded and aimed the 44 magnum she’d been dying to shoot. The first bullet was off by a long shot and the kick back took Jamie by surprise. She looked at her brother earnestly.  
“You’re alright, you’ll get it. Try again.” Chris commanded. Jamie took aim and by the time the revolver was empty she hit one right outside the red bullseye. She looked disappointed and Chris was confused because she did fantastic. _ How many 16-year-old girls can hold up that gun long enough to shoot, let alone hit the target! _But Chris knew his sister held herself to a higher standard. He slammed the case of ammo on the counter in front of his sister and shouted, “Again!” After reloading the six shot revolver about five more times, going from stationary to moving targets, Jamie’s arms were too sore to hold up her weapon anymore._  
“Let me take a break. You go ahead.” She said breathing heavy. Shooting always got her heart racing and blood pumping. Jamie slumped onto a stool and took gulps of her water.  
Chris just nodded and unloaded the 44, setting it down and grabbing his trusty Glock 22, typical police firearm, and snapped in the magazine. Jamie went to shooting the 30.6 and they bonded over the rain of seemingly endless bullets.  
“Okay show off! I’m starving, let’s get some grub.” Jamie shouted so her brother can hear her over the gun shots that echo in the range now filled with people.  
“You go start the truck I’ll catch up.” Chris ordered. Jamie did just that and blared Atreyu’s new album while she was waiting. When her brother climbedinto the driver’s seat he had what looked like a brand new hand gun case in his hands.  
“You seriously bought another one? How many do you have now, 20?” She joked but Chris didn't laugh, he just smiled and looked her right in the eye.  
“I’ve been waiting for the right time to get you one of your own. I think you’re ready for the responsibility.” Chris almost whispered. Jamie’s face went from playful to serious and her eyes went wide when she opened up the case and saw her first gun. A .38 special with a black handle grip and stainless steel weighted barrel. Six shot revolver with six bullets right there in the protection foam. Jamie closed the case and nearly knocked the wind out of her brother when she hugged him and whispered,  
“Thank you, I friggin’ love it.”

 

 

        Jamie half smiled at the memory but was jolted from nostalgia with a sound from outside the front door. There were footsteps on the porch. Tank, the guard dog he was, was at attention staring at the door; a low growl escaped his throat. Jamie backed into the entrance of the hallway. The hallway where, at the very end, her son slept peacefully. She raised her gun and waited. Shadows shifted in front of her windows and she could hear the porch swing creaking. Then a flower pot breaking as it hit the floor of the porch.  
The loud clatter was followed by an, “Oh shit! Son of a bitch!” Jamie frowned but didn’t lower her weapon. She inched closer to the door until she noticed just a glimpse of a reflective strip on a dirty coat. Jamie froze. Her heart sank and tears welled in her eyes. It was someone from the fire department. If it was Jonah, he would have used his key. Jonah would have come right in. A part of Jamie felt as if she didn’t open the door, then it wouldn't be real. Then this fire fighter wouldn't give her the news of a fallen hero… The same way she got the news those years ago.

      Jamie was brought out of her own head by a knock and Tank barked incessantly, Jamie shushed him and Tank trotted down the hallway, probably into Kyle’s room, where he usually was. Jamie held the gun barrel up with her left hand as her right hand unlocked the chain, dead bolt, and the door knob, as she opened it slowly she saw the face of a fire fighter she didn’t recognize. Instantly Jamie was pissed.  
_What? Jonah doesn’t deserve to have the Chief inform his wife he’s dead?! After all the years he’s worked for them? He deserves more than Mr. No Name, I deserve more._ She thought as her mind spun. Before she had enough time to process these thoughts into words, Mr. No Name recognized the fear in her eyes and spoke up.  
“No no no, it’s not what you think! Your husband’s fine!” Mr. No Name practically shouted. Jamie took her first breath in what seemed like hours and raised her gun.  
“Then what the hell are you doing here?!” She exclaimed with a voice so full of emotion. He immediately raised his hands and said, a bit nervously,  
“Jonah sent me here to check on you because he was assigned to the next town over with the Chief. I’m the rookie so I had to do what he said. Not that I minded ma’am. Your husband is a good man and a damn good fireman.” Jamie squinted at the man and he squirmed under her stare. “He was always real nice to me. Even when I was new and everyone else-“ Jamie cut him off.  
“Yeah okay I get it. He’s fine, and you’re scared shitless. You can go now.” She lowered her gun and slammed the door. Locking it all up she sighed against the thick wood and closed her eyes for only a second…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you feel the feelings that make you feel the feels in this feel?!


	5. Chapter 5

__

 

 _“Jamie look out!” Jamie heard her mother’s voice scream from across the playground. Jamie opened her eyes and saw the world upside down as she hung from the monkey bars. After a little searching, she saw her mother running across the sand box with a look of sheer terror on her face. Jamie frowned and wondered what she was doing wrong. When Jamie felt a small hand grab her ankle she found out too late what her mother was warning her about. Jamie fell head first into the wood chips and stars sprinkled her vision and saw a hazy image of her mothers’ worried but slightly determined face. Jamie reached out to grasp her mothers’ arm before everything went completely black.  
She woke up in a hospital room that’s too bright. She heard the hums of machines and smelled the antiseptic. Jolted by the blatant discomfort of anything but her warm vanilla scented home, she sat up in bed awake and immediately wished she hadn’t. Jamie leaned over the bed and vomited the contents of her stomach. She briefly noted the pinkish tinge to her puke before her mother and a frustrated looking nurse burst through the curtain of her room.  
“Oh Jamie, sweetie!” Her mother exclaimed with arms outstretched.  
“Momma!” Jamie shrieked and let herself be engulfed in the hug they share.  
“She should be resting after what she went through.” The nurse explained. Jamie’s mother shot her a look that could freeze oceans solid and the nurse retreated out of the room.  
“How are you feeling honey?” her mother cooed to her while she petted her daughters long brown hair.  
“I’m kinda dizzy momma. What happened?” Her mother looked resigned said that another kid had knocked her off the playground at the park, that she hit her head pretty good, but that she’d be okay. Jamie nodded slightly.  
“Was it Tommy? Tommy’s always picking on me. Mrs. Harshy says boys do that when they like you, but he’s gross and dirty! All boys are!” Her mother finally seems to lose a bit of tension in her shoulders at her daughters’ easy distraction, and says,  
“No honey, it wasn’t Tommy.” She almost laughed. “It was a kid we’ve never met before.” Jamie seemed to take that as answer enough and snuggled in _ closer _to her momma. Jamie’s mother resumed petting her hair and prayed once more, to a higher power pleading to protect her little girl._

 

      

            *click click click* Jamie jumped awake to the sound of the door behind her being unlocked and stood up stiffly to finish opening it for her husband. Jonah noticed her frown, disheveled appearance and the gun still in his wife’s hands and asked,  
“Rough night eh?” Jamie looked down, surprised herself that the gun was still in her hand and shrugged back at him as she walked to the coffee pot. Jonah watched her intently as he lay down his gear. He knew to wait until she had her coffee to start in with the questions. A few more minutes passed and he could see his wife becoming more alert so he dared ask. “Are you okay Jamie?” Jamie looked at her husband knowing she was the luckiest woman in the world. _Why am I deserving of such a man?_ She smiled slightly.  
“Yeah just a weird dream.” She said as she stalked off toward the bedroom to change her clothes. She was wrangling on her jeans when Jonah walked in. Jamie side-eyed her husband before making a mental note to lay off the french fries as she struggled with her zipper. As if reading her mind Jonah smiled and said,  
“You are so beautiful.” Jamie gave him a face that he's learned means, ‘you’re full of it’ but smiled. He took advantage of the good mood and asked what was really on his mind. “The playground dream again?” he whispered. Jamie’s smile wavered if only for a second.  
“Yeah that one. Same thing. The playground, my mom, hospital, nurse, my mom again, then I wake up.”

 

      Back at the motel Dean walked in first with his duffel in one hand and his greasy paper sack in the other. The duffel got dropped on the bed and the paper sack on the table as he sat down and unwrapped his sandwich.  
“What is the Breath of life anyway?” Dean said through bites of cheeseburger. Sam frowned at his brother disapprovingly then opened his laptop to research.  
“We had thought it was just part of the story, a metaphor for God giving Adam his first breath.

  
 **‘And the LORD God formed man of the dust of the ground,**  
 **and breathed into his nostrils the breath of life;**  
 **and man became a living soul.** ’”

  
Cas recited Genesis 2:7 perfectly from the mind of a centuries old soldier. Dean arched a brow and looked at Castiel as if expecting more.  
“That’s it? That doesn’t seem too bad. Not like the Rod of Moses.” Dean grimaced slightly at the memory. Sam looked thoughtful and said,  
“Yeah it sounds pretty harmless Cas. Even if she is half-demon. So was Jesse, and he hasn’t been making any waves.” He pointedly looks at the angel.  
“Even if she is innocent, which I highly doubt, she’s part angel and part demon and both sides are going to want her and her child.” He looked at the Winchesters hoping for some stamp of approval that he didn’t need but desperately wanted.  
“Either way we need to find them first.” Dean said determinedly as he stood, grabbed the keys and headed out again with Sam in tow and a very confused angel lagging behind.  
“Dean. Where are you going? We need to find the woman.” Cas said obviously frustrated. Dean opened the door but stopped before getting in and looked over at Sam who was about to get in too.  
“Sam what are some signs of demon activity?”  
“Sulfer, strange weather,” Dean was spinning his wrist egging his brother on until he got to the right answer. “and…” Sam smiled finally understanding, “weird cattle deaths...”  
“Bingo Sammy. And how many dairy farms do you reckon are around here?” Dean said with a bit of a twang on the end of the sentence. Sam nodded and got in the car while Dean just looked back at Cas and smiled. Castiel rolled his eyes and then _pffft_ he was gone. Dean’s smirk faltered at the sudden disappearance but he shrugged and got into the Impala.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just a dream to Jamie? or is it something else?  
> Dean and Sam are conflicted when thinking about killing a mother and child even if they are monsters... Cas isn't quite so reserved about it... shocker.


	6. Chapter 6

     “This is the last one in a 30 mile radius of Elm Street.” Sam said obviously exhausted. As the brothers open the doors to the Impala they hear screaming and see a bright white light coming from the barn about 30 feet in front of them. They share a glance then start running towards what is surely someone or some _thing_ ’s death. They slid open the door and found who appearred to be the farmer lying on the dirt and hay, bleeding from cuts on his face. Dean found the mortal wound in his chest and realized it was too late. Frustrated, he exhaled and hung his head.  
“What the hell is going on in this town?!” He shouted.  
“Uh Dean.” Sam backed away from the body and took in the surroundings. Dean looked at him then saw what he saw. The burnt outline of large wings sprouting from the farmer’s body.  
“Dammit!” Dean shouted.  
“And do you smell that?” Sam asked lifting his nose to the air slightly.  
“Sulfur.” Dean answered. “Great. So both sides know about her. This couldn’t be easy could it?” he asked rhetorically.  
“We gotta call Cas, and find the woman and her kid now.” Sam announced sternly. They headed out to the car as Dean called in the dead body.

* * *

       It’d been a few days since the cops found Taylor Kelley murdered in his barn. Jamie was devastated when she got the call from her mother that their dear family friend had passed.  
“Are you going to be alright hon?” Her mother asked as Jamie finishes taming her hair in the bathroom mirror. Jamie sighed and turned around to lean against the counter, wearing all black.  
“I’ll be okay I think. It’s just with everything going on lately, it’s hard to be.” She admitted. Her mother looked at her sympathetically.  
“I know dear. Just last week he was bringing me a barrel of apples. He never asks for a pie in return, but you know me, I always make an extra one just for him.” Momma smiled as she remembered the sweet man. Seeing her mother with a genuine smile made Jamie mirror her expression.  
“What about you Momma? Are you gonna be okay? I know funerals are hard.” Jamie said softly.  
“Oh I’ll be alright sweetie.” She paused to study her daughter, “You’re thinking about Chris today huh?” She asked. Chris’ funeral was the last one they’d been to.  
“Yeah it’s hard not to ya know? It’s been over four years but it never really leaves your thoughts. He’s always there in the back of my mind.” Jamie said thoughtfully. Her mother placed her hands on Jamie’s shoulders and looked right into her eyes.  
“You’re brother loved you so very much. And he is in a better place now.” Momma said trying to soothe her daughter.  
“You think so Momma?”   
“I know so.” Momma replied with a smile. Jamie smiled again and hugged her mother. They parted with teary eyes but quickly straightened their clothes and headed out to meet the rest of the family to go to the funeral service.  
  
The church was packed with waves of black clothes and stifled sobs. There wasn’t even standing room left by the time the priest began opening prayer. Jamie tuned out at the monotonous tone of the man and remembered why this was the second funeral she’d attended in this church. Her mind drifts to the worst night of her life…

  
  
_It was her senior year. A Wednesday night. Zach was home from college visiting, and Jonah was over for game night with Jamie’s family. Just as Zach got up to try his hand at acting out “The Titanic”, the doorbell rang. Jamie got up to answer it laughing at her brothers actions. As she opened the door she saw the light glint off of a shiny badge. The two officers at her door were standing with their hats in their hands crossed in front. She stared wordlessly, in disbelief._  
_“Hey Jamie.” Officer Bugs Tyler finally broke the silence. He looked straight into the eyes he’s known for eighteen years. Being Chris’ oldest and best friend, Jamie was his family too. Jamie’s mother recognized the voice and turned to see what was going on. Her happy demeanor quickly shifted and she hurried to her daughters’ side. Opening the door wider, Jamie’s mother spoke._  
_“Bugs..? What are you...Why are you here?” He just looked at her earnestly as if to convey the tragic news without speaking. As he opened his mouth, he was interrupted with Jamie screaming._  
_“No! No this isn’t happening!” Her mother hugged her tight and backed them away so Officer Tyler could walk in. At this point Zach and Jonah walked into view of the officers and Zach took on a solemn face realizing what was happening. Jonah had a few seconds of confusion before realizing it himself. Just as soon as Officer Tyler passed into the threshold of the house, Jamie, still hysterical, breaks her mothers’ grasp and lands a punch on Officer Tyler’s jaw. Jamie screams again, in physical pain then, as she cradles her hand in the other. Officer Tyler is only slightly surprised and even less affected by his pseudo-sisters’ right hook. Her mother comes to grab her, impossibly strong, and backs her away from the uniformed man until they bump into the wall, then slide down onto the floor. Zach goes to Officer Tyler quickly to assess his face and perhaps to further delay the news._  
_“I’m alright. I’m fine Zach.” He assures him. He walks him to the spot where Jamie and her mother are sitting on the floor and Zach kneels next to his only sister. Jamie’s mother was petting her hair and staring intently at the door knob. Officer Tyler kneels also, but purposefully just out of striking distance from Jamie. He looks Jamie in the eyes as he takes a ragged breath.  
“Jamie. Zach. Momma.” Turning to look at each one of them as he says their name. Bugs continues, “I have been Chris's partner for 6 years. He has saved so many lives. Civilian and fellow officers.” He pauses just for a moment, trying to steady his voice. “Earlier today we got a call for a 10-31 at Belman’s Grocery in Murphy. We figured some kid got caught stealing soda or something. We went in completely blind to what was really happening. No one knew there were three armed men holding hostages and trying to break into Belman’s safe. Shit started to hit the fan the second those thugs knew we were there. Things went from bad to worse. Two of these hostages, just little kids. Maybe nine or ten. Little girls with pink bows in their hair.” Officer Tyler’s voice began to crack so he closed his eyes and took some more deep breaths. Wiping his eyes he continued. “We couldn’t stop him from shooting the first person. But when he aimed his gun at those girls… We had already taken heavy fire from the other guys. Chris was the closest to the girls. He had been trying to talk the guy down. But I guess Chris knew this guy was serious pointing the gun at those little girls. Because.... dammit. Dammit!” Stifling a sob Officer Tyler finished. “He threw those girls out of the way but the maniac was spraying bullets. Even with the Kevlar…” the officer is shaking his head. “Chris died a hero.” He half smiled to himself. “But then again he always was.”_  
_They just sat without speaking after that. Jamie, her mother and brother, and Officer Tyler. Jonah had slipped outside with the other officer knowing he’d just be in the way and that Jamie would come to him when she was ready. Jamie had no idea how much time had passed when she found she couldn’t cry anymore. Zach had stopped awhile before her and was just staring into space angrily. Jamie’s mother continued to pet her daughters’ hair seeming strong as stone. But Jamie noticed the streaks of a few tears down her mothers’ cheeks._  
_“I’m going to bed.” Zach announces as he stands. He leans down to kiss his mother on the head, does the same to his sister, and pats Officer Tyler on the shoulder. Both the women frowned at his sluggish form as he entered his room and closed the door._  
_“I can’t sit here anymore.” Jamie announced as she stood. She helped her mother stand then hugged her tight trying not to start the waterworks again. “Get some sleep momma.”_  
_“Okay honey I’ll try. You get some too.” Jamie’s mother replied._

 _“Yeah momma I will. I’m just going to say bye to Jonah first okay?”_  
_“Okay. Don’t be up too late.” Her mother called out as she too walked down the hallway to her room. Jamie waited for the sound of her mother’s door latching before she grabbed her jacket and headed toward the door with Officer Tyler behind her._  
_“I have to get back to the station. I’m so sorry Jamie. Love you kid.” Officer Tyler gave her an almost too tight hug before he and the other officer leave sending waves to Jonah over their shoulders._  
_“Jamie, what do you need? Tell me what you need. Anything.” Jonah pleaded._  
_“I need your keys.” She demanded as she held out her hand in anticipation. Jonah reached into his pocket for the keys to his Camaro hesitantly. He paused but eventually handed them over, looking defeated. “Let’s go.” Jamie said and they headed down the porch steps towards the jet blue beauty sitting in the driveway. She peeled out of the gravel drive as her mother closed the curtains of the front porch window._

 

The morning after the funeral Jamie and Sammy sweated mercilessly on stationary bikes at the gym.   
Sammy watched her friend continue to increase the intensity of their usually laxed workout. Out of breath herself, Sammy said,

"You sure you're okay dude?"  
Jamie slowed down her pedaling but didn't stop.

  
"I don't know man. I've been thinking a lot about Chris lately. I miss him you know?"  
Sammy nodded and added,

"Of course you do, it'd be strange if you didn't." Sammy paused in thought but continued. "Chris was a great brother. Actually more like a dad to you. I can't imagine what that's like, to lose someone who filled so much space in your heart. But you gotta admit" Sammy smiled just a little "He went down swingin'. Fightin the good fight against the bad guys."

  
Jamie smiled, "Yeah he did."

  
"Look at the people in your family, your brother gave his life so those girls could live, your mom gave up so much, and worked to the bone to make sure you guys had a better life than she had. And Nick, first person in your family to go to College. He's make something of himself when the world says he should be a bum like most people from around here." Jamie thought on that for a minute really taking in what her friend said.

  
"It's in your blood man. To become great, to do amazing things. You should be proud. Of all of them. Of yourself too." Jamie blushed from the compliment along with the workout then.

  
"I've had the damn privilege to watch you grow too, and you've become such a beautiful person. Not just on the outside, but way deep down in your soul, you're just... Good. You're genuinely good Jamie. That's something you can hang your hat on."

  
Jamie was overwhelmed with the words her friend had said and knew she really meant them.

  
"You know, you're pretty great too, or whatever." Jamie joked back and they laughed and fell back into a steady rhythm of pedaling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone notice the foreshadowing? and if it seems obvious, that's probably not what is being foreshadowed haha sorry! A huge thanks goes out to 9VaniaStein9 for encouraging me to continue writing and for being my soundboard. Go check out her fics, they're awesome! Any comments, questions, or suggestions? Let me know! Thank you so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the boys  
> Less of the Johnson's  
> More weird stuff  
> Whose Impala is parked outside Jamie's house?  
> Why is this all happening?  
> Why do I really want a Double Bacon Cheeseburger?

 

 

 

"Cas we need to know what the hell is going on here! Who was that angel?" Dean demanded, frustrated.

"It was... Anna. I'm sorry Dean. I know you had a history." Castiel tried to convey grief and consoling feelings towards his friend.

Dean went a little stiff for a second.

"What was she doing here? Trying to kill the woman?"

"I can't be certain. No one knew her whereabouts for some time."

Sam spoke up this time.

"So she could have been here much longer than us."

"It's possible." Castiel stated.

"If she was, and she knew who the woman was, maybe she's not evil. Maybe Anna was protecting her. I mean, if she didn't tell any other Angels, even you." Sam said hopefully.

"I suppose that's also possible." Said Castiel.

A glimmer of hope shone between the brothers. Maybe they wouldn't have to kill a woman and child.

"Wait a minute, this woman may not even know what she is?" Dean asked, once again wanting to not do the unthinkable.

Sam and Dean waited for Cas to reply impatiently.

"We know very little, if anything about what she is or could do."

Sam and Dean shot looks at Cas waiting for a better answer. "She's lived this long undetected so there may be a chance... She doesn't."

The men spared small smiles of relief.

"Only one way to find out." Dean said as he stood.

"We are going to interview every single person who even gets close to Elm street."

"But Dean, this woman obviously is blending in quite well, how will you detect demon blood or grace?" Castiel wondered.

"You're going to come with us, but go invisible girl. And just give me a little tap-tap on the shoulder if we can move on to the next house. Capiche?"

Shaking his head Cas said, "I capiche."

They walked out the door determined to find the woman with The Breath of Life.

"So we know she's a woman, of child bearing age, has a small child, and lives on this street. Let's do this." Was Sam's version of a pep talk before this long process.

They return after dark, ragged and tired. And no closer to finding the woman and kid.

"Don't get too down. There is still one house left. They weren't home tonight but their neighbor said they are the Johnson's and described them as a normal young couple with a little boy about 3 or 4 years old."

Sam wasn't as optimistic but Dean continued. "Jonah Johnson is the man of the house, he's a Fire Fighter for the Carbondale Fire Department, Jamie Johnson is his wife,

she does Social Work, their son Kyle Johnson is in pre-K and, get this, the Johnson kid who was admitted to the hospital after he, and I quote, 'held his breath for so

long he passed out'. He's three." Sam was intrigued.

"Did this neighbor say what time they would be home?" Sam asked.

Dean smiled and replied,

"Apparently they are always outside all day on nice Saturday's, like tomorrow is supposed to be. Huh? Huh? Pretty good feeling about them right?" Sam just smiled and

rolled his eyes as he laid back onto the motel bed.

"I hope so." He said to himself before he drifted off to sleep.

 

Sam and Dean drive down Elm Street looking for the Johnson house. Dean slows down for kids playing kick ball in the street.

Jonah has the garage door open working under his Silverado when he hears a low rumble over his music and looks toward the road awaiting the car it belonged to. The noise didn't get closer or father away so he slid out from underneath his truck, wiped the sweat off his brow and smiled at the Impala parked on his side of the road. He blew out an appreciative whistle and hollered over the music for his wife in the backyard.

"Babe there's an Impala out here. You gotta see it!"

Laughing Jamie and Kyle come through the garage side stepping tools and toys. Kyle sees it first.

"Bwack car mommy. Wook wook! It's bwack."

"Good job buddy. It's a nice black car huh?" His father said.

"Mhm" his son replied and turned to busy himself with his father’s tools. Jamie stopped in her tracks when she saw it. It was gorgeous. It was the right year and

everything. It was damn near perfect.

"Dang..." She drawled out. As two men in suits exited the car Jamie froze. Jonah froze. The men walked up to Jonah asking his name.

"Yeah I'm Jonah Johnson." He barely got out.

"Is your wife home?" The shorter man asked.

"Uh yeah she's..." He trailed off as he pointed behind him towards the garage. Still so confused he picked up his son and headed inside the house.

Jamie took a tentative step forward, frowning hard. Only the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind was audible as she studied the men. One was tall, with long hair that was unmistakable. The other a little shorter with green eyes she was familiar with. As they walked closer she noticed more. The way they walked was different. Almost as if they were worn from years in battle. The tall one limped only slightly and the short one's posture was a little bit hunched. She stared at those green eyes intensely to find that they'd faded. Still that green, but not so full of life or maybe purpose. She eyed the long thin scar down the side of the shorter man's face. The taller one had his nose broken at least a few times, she could tell.

"Jamie Johnson?" The shorter one asked. In awe that these beings spoke to her, she missed what was said.

"Wh-what?" She choked out, not believing what she was seeing.

"Are you Jamie Johnson?" He repeated. They gave her a smile as they showed their identification. FBI.

After a moment of realization she smiled back realizing this must be a dream. She let down her wild hair and stared into those green eyes. She sauntered up to him hips swaying. Putting her hands on his shoulders she kissed him. It wasn't a kiss of greeting, it was desire and lust. After a second the shorter man kissed her back wrapping his arms around her. Taking a breath she said,

"Hello, Dean." Then going back in for another kiss. Before she made it she heard the distinct click of the hammer of a gun being cocked back and felt hard metal pressed to her lower back. The shorter man took a step back and raised his gun as well. Jamie was confused. This never happened in her previous dreams. Usually she just got to kiss a Winchester and hunt some evil sons of bitches.

"Guys what are you doing? This isn't usually how it works." She gave the man in front of her a wink. In response she got his gun closer to her face.

"What are you?! How do you know my name?" Finally scared Jamie raised her hands up in a surrender pose.

"I'm Jamie Johnson, I work behind a desk and have a husband and a little boy. Please don't hurt me." Her voice stayed steady as tears welled up in her eyes.

The tall man looked around the neighborhood and said, "Let’s take this into the garage."

They slowly made their way into the garage and with both guns on her they rolled down the large door.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Jamie whispered pleading with herself. The boys eyed her suspiciously.

"First things first, how do you know us?" Dean demanded. Jamie looked up at him.

"You're Dean Winchester" she points to him, "and you're Sam Winchester" she points to the other man. "You guys are characters in my favorite show and are in my dreams... Sometimes." She smiled hoping they'd believe her.

"Why should we believe you? You could say anything for self-preservation." Sam spit out at her.

"I can prove it! Please let me prove it!" She pointed to her house. "Come inside and I'll show you."

"Very funny. Where your family lies in wait for us? No thanks." Sam nearly yells.

"Okay. Fair enough. How about if they leave? They come out first and leave, then we go in?" Neither man made a move. "Okay I'm gonna reach in my pocket, I obviously don't have a weapon."

Dean finally takes in her appearance. Skin tight dark blue jeans, dark brown lace up boots, a black tank top and a blue flannel shirt. Now that he's looking, she doesn't look half bad. He remembers her lips on him just moments before.

"Jonah? Hey babe, hey can you take Kyle and get us some burgers?" She looked up at Dean for reassurance and he looked slightly confused.

"Yeah yeah. Go to PK's. Get 3 double Bacon Cheeseburgers" eyeing Sam she changed her mind "make that two bacon cheeseburgers and the large chicken Cesar wrap okay? And whatever you guys want. Yeah I'm fine. Take your time. Yep love you too. Tell Kyle I love him too. Okay babe. Bye."

She hung up and replaced her phone in her pocket and returned her hand up in the air with the other. They all stood in silence until they could hear a vehicle pulling out of the driveway. Jamie sent up a prayer of thanks that her loved ones got away.

"Okay, let's go inside." They began to walk slowly towards the back door of the house. Sam opens it and walks in first checking for threats. Less than two minutes later he is back nodding to Dean. They enter a laundry room but don't go further into the house.

"Now prove it." Sam said, still not convinced of her innocence. She began to back away from them and walked very slowly to her room knowing they were listening. After a few minutes she returned with a backpack in tow. They boys frowned at her. She unzipped it slowly as the men trained their eyes, and their guns on her. She pulled out a laptop first, and sat it on the dryer.

"Open it." She said.

Dean stayed vigilant on Jamie but Sam opened the laptop to find a professional promo with a photo of himself, Dean, Cas, and Crowley with a caption that read 'Join the Hunt'. Bringing it to show Dean they frowned.

"How in the hell?" Dean muttered quickly putting his eyes back on Jamie. Sam started to look through the laptop as Jamie pulled another item out of the bag. It was a framed mini poster of the men. With a heading titled 'Supernatural'. Dean turned his head and stared in disbelief.

"Dean check this out. In her downloaded items. It says ‘Supernatural’." Sam said then clicked on the file. They watched in awe as they saw themselves, their father, even their mother on the screen. Dean lowered his gun but couldn't shake this feeling he got around Jamie.

"We're going to take this. And don't leave town. If you do, we will find you." Sam threatened.

"You got it. The password is 012779.”

Sam nodded in acknowledgement and they got the hell out of there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers!  
> What did you think? Let me know in the comments! I need to thank 9VaniaStein9 and TheAngelThyla for being supportive and inspiring! Check them out!  
> Next Chapter should be up soon. Maybe even tomorrow...???  
> P.S. Notice anything about the password?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff Happens

 

 

 

Back at the motel they watched video after video of themselves living their life for everyone to see. Sam googled harder than he'd ever googled before. He followed trail after trail to find out how this happened. He finally landed an article he couldn't believe.

"Oh no." He said.

"Oh no what oh no?" Dean snapped back at him and jumped up to see what was wrong. On his way over Sam started to read the title of the article.

"Supernatural books by Carver Edlund made into TV series." He sighed.

"No way. I thought the books weren't that popular? How'd they do that?" Dean looked utterly confused.

"Says here that the starting production of the first few seasons were funded by continuous anonymous donations from a fan of the books." They both frowned thinking hard.

"Becky? She doesn't have that kind of money, does she?" Dean asked.

"No, that's like millionaire for years kind of money and weight to throw around to get people on board with that kind of thing. There's no way Becky could have done this."

"But then who?" Dean directed his question to no one in particular.

"Hey boys! Did you miss me?"

Gabriel appeared with platters of fine fruit dipped chocolates and fancy looking pastries.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean shouted as he stood and pulled his gun out of his jeans to aim at the angel.

"Oh don't get your panties in a wad! Besides you know that won't hurt me anyway, right?" Gabriel smiled devilishly as he sat on a Lazy-Boy that just happened to materialize under his rear.

"Yeah but it'll make me feel better." Dean admitted before pulling the hammer of his gun back with his thumb.

"Okay, okay! Calm down Dean." Sam said as he put his hand on top of Dean's and forced him to lower the gun. "Maybe he can help us."

Dean didn't look like he believed the Trickster would lift a damn finger for the Winchester's, but he conceded to what Sam wanted.

"First, why the show? How?" Sam asked Gabriel.

"Because I knew eventually you'd meet a superfan and we'd have this beautiful moment right here." Gabriel teased while eating another piece of fruit.

Sam looked away, extremely frustrated, and asks, "Do you know anything about the Breath of Life? Or a woman who has it?"

Gabriel's smile faltered for a split second but it was enough for Sam to catch.

"Can't say I do. Except that old line in Genesis, about that Adam guy. Other than that, sorry, no dice." He smiled again and winked as he stood and then he, his food and chair, just disappeared.

"Freakin Angels!" Dean screamed. He was more than frustrated by now.

Speaking of, Cas appeared and with the look on his face, Sam knew he had important news. But Dean was so through with the here and not here crap, he sunk back down to his chair and rested his head on the table next to Jamie’s confiscated laptop. Sam frowned at Dean for a split second before turning back to Castiel.

"I have what I think you would call, good news." Castiel stately frankly.

"We're going to Disneyland?" Dean smirked. Cas scrunched his eyebrows together and tilted his head slightly at Dean but Sam was in his face quickly.

"What is it Cas?!" He said excited as a new puppy.

"It's Jamie. She's sleeping. Has been for about an hour now."

"Alright Cas! It’s creepy no matter who you watch sleep okay?" Dean said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What? No. No I thought I would visit her dream and assess her knowledge or skills, if she has any." Castiel corrected.

"Oh." Said Dean.

"Oh. Oh yeah that might work." Said Sam haphazardly. He was shrugging as if this wasn't a huge deal. Embarrassed that they hadn't thought of this before.

"So I will be back soon with more intel." The angel said eyeing the hunters’ strange behavior. Then he was gone.

"So now we wait." Said Sam.

"Now we wait." Dean repeated then pressed play on his brothers’ laptop to view more of, well, themselves.

 

 

 

 

Once Castiel entered Jamie's dream the view was a lot to take in. Or the lack of view rather. The scenery was ever changing. As if she couldn't get a grip on one setting long enough to keep it. A darkness plagued this place. Cas could sense her fear and anxiety. He followed that sense through flipping scenes and shifting vision. Once he found Jamie, he instantly knew her. He knew if she had demon blood in her, if she knew she was part angel. He could see every piece of her swirl around her. Images, voices, memories, and some nightmares he recognized as all too real. She stood, color leaked out of her skin and features, her shape shifting and flickering, not able to stay grounded. She was fighting a losing battle. But she was fighting. He got close enough to lock eyes with her and he knew she recognized him as well. He felt a surge of warmth from another one's grace as Jamie reached out through the whirlwind to grab his hand. Her form was steadily getting more stable and as their hands made contact she was a solid, no longer faded, Jamie. She took a breath without the immense amount of pressure on her chest and smiled at him.

"Thank you Cas." She said sweetly as the dark swirls of every regret, fear, guilt and pain still blew around them.

"You have no idea who you are." He spoke softly, frowning, feeling sorrow for this human.

"What do you mean? Of course I know who I am."

"You're not aware of the breath of life? Or who your father is?"

Jamie had a confused expression on her face, then a solemn one at the mention of her father.

"My father was a bastard." She said through gritted teeth. "He raped my mother and left her to die! She was damn lucky to survive! I don't need to know anything else about him!" She screamed and as she did so the storm of her dream got more and more violent, thrashing harder and throwing debris every which way.

"Jamie, he was a demon. I believe he had a purpose for what he did to your mother, and you. So you would be created different. Not completely human."

The storm calmed again almost to peace.

"I'm... I'm part... _Demon_?" Sadness and shame overflowed her dream world, manifesting as a hurricane beating against them.

"My son! What about Kyle?! Is he...? Is he part demon too?" She screamed and as if time froze, the wind and rain stopped where it stood.

"It’s more diluted. But it's still there yes.”

The storm began again, only thicker. Castiel's trench coat was drenched as it flapped with the wind. His hair matted to his forehead where the rain had soaked it.

"I didn't know Cas, I didn't know! I would have never... If I'd have known I wouldn't have... Please don't hurt him! Please!"

Now Castiel frowned.

"We don't wish to harm you or your son. We want to protect you."

Jamie looked up from her hand where she was holding her head and sobbing. She crossed the distance between the two and hugged Castiel hard. The landscape softened and changed. It became a field of golden knee high grass, the sun came out and shone bright. The touch of their graces created a warm buzz that radiated from them. Castiel, after a brief pause, put his arms around Jamie and the buzz intensified.  
With that, Jamie woke from her slumber. A faint smile playing on her lips and a tear falling from her eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the format in the last couple chapters has been weird, I'm copying it from my Notes app.  
> Why do you think Jamie's meeting with Castiel was so much different than with Sam and Dean?  
> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter!  
> A HUGE thanks to some of my favorite people, 9VaniaStein9 and TheAngelThyla for always being there, and for having great fics of their own, CHECK EM OUT!  
> Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

Dean was parked outside of Thomas School, watching for anything. Really anything. Now that he knew Jamie and her son were just civilians, kind of, he wanted to make sure nothing was after the kid. School should be out soon, Dean thought when he checked his watch. Just then an older woman and a small child wearing his jacket and backpack came out of the building. Dean watched them as they headed to the faculty parking lot behind the school. It seemed too unusual for Dean so he climbed out of the Impala, checked to make sure his gun was tucked away in his jeans, and snuck around the corner. Sure enough, it was Jamie's boy the teacher was trying to take. He arrived in time to overhear the teacher saying,  
"...at my house we have a dump truck and a bike, ice cream and candies! Oh and of course race cars! Doesn't that sound like fu-"  
She was interrupted by Dean's gun in her face and his temper.

"I don't think so lady." He put an arm around Kyle's shoulders pulling the kid closer to him. "What do you want with this poor kid?" Dean asked, feigning ignorance.  
The teacher smiled as her eyes went black.

"Oh Dean you already know the answer to that. We want what you want. To make sure he grows up right!" She yelled as she threw Dean back a few yards into a minivan. Dizzy, Dean tried to stand and failed but he had to keep trying. The demon's eyes returned to normal as she gestured for Kyle to come with her into her car. Kyle took a tentative step forward before looking back at Dean.

"Dean a good guy." Kyle said questioningly as he eyed his teacher.  
"He gets bad guys."  
The demon knelt down to speak with the boy.

"Dean is trying to take you away from me, he doesn't want you to have fu-"

With a smile he looked at a spot behind the teachers head and said excitedly, 

"Sam's a good guy too!"

The demon frowned as she stood and turned right into Ruby's knife. Sam was trying to keep the dead teacher standing facing away, so he didn't scare Kyle with all the blood. Dean came walking up and picked up Kyle without a thought.

"Took you long enough." Dean said with blood trickling down from his hairline. As Dean turned to take Kyle away, Sam opened the teachers car and popped the trunk. Leaving the body inside it, he closed it and ran to catch up with his brother.

"You oughta zip up that jacket. Don't want a bunch of kids seeing all that on you." Dean purposefully refrained from using the word blood while holding Kyle. Kyle who was leisurely enjoying his ride in Deans' arms pointed to Dean's head and said,

"You bleedin?"  
Dean nodded.

"You got boo boo. Mommy has band aids." The child spoke very confidently.

  
"Does she now?" Dean asked.  
Kyle nodded roughly and smiled.

  
"I think I've got some band aids too. Do you want to help me put them on?" Dean asked as they reached the Impala and set Kyle down.

  
"I'm doctor Kyle. Let me take a look." He said very seriously. Dean kneeled and bent his head slightly forward to show Kyle a small scrape on his head.

  
"Ewww." Kyle said and laughed. Dean smiled. Sam walked over with the first aid kit and proceeded to tell Kyle about all the different bandages and which ones they'd need for Dean.

  
"This one is called a butterfly bandage. We use these a lot. You think Dean could use one now?"

  
"Mhm." Kyle said when he plucked one out of the box. He handed it to Sam to open.

  
"Okay let's do this together. Let's put it riiiiight here. Perfect!" Sam chuckled at the wince on Dean's face when they placed the bandage. It could have been done more delicately, but Dean didn't seem to mind.

  
"Thanks Kyle!" Dean said holding his hand up for a high five. Kyle smacked it and giggled.

  
"How do I look?" Dean asked him.

  
"Good as new!" Kyle said arms wide before he burst into giggles again. They climbed in the car and headed in the direction of Jamie's house.

  
"Um Dean? Um Sam?" Kyle said from the backseat with a lisp on the S.  
Sam turned his head to see the kid and Dean watched him in the rear view mirror.

"Do I still get ice cream?"

  
Both men chuckled and Sam said,  
"Sure, we can get ice cream."

While Sam and Kyle were ordering ice cream, Dean called Cas.

  
"I know it's crazy. And now we're getting ice cream....  
Because the kid wanted it.....  
Because he almost got kidnapped by a demon!...  
Cas, giving kids a little bit of sugar is okay every once in awhile....  
For the love of... Cas can you just tell Jamie we're dropping him off?..."

  
Dean hung up as Kyle and Sam walked back to the car holding hands. Dean took in the comedic sight. Sam was easily 3 times the kids size. The guy who just gutted a demon, and a teacher, is now holding hands with a 3 year old licking ice cream off his waffle cone.  
As he often did, Dean noted their weird life.

 

 

 

 

Jonah greeted them when they arrived. He ran over to his little boy and sank to his knees hugging him tightly. Teary-eyed he didn't let go for a full minute. He finally released his son, hands on the boys shoulders, wiping his own eyes quickly.

  
"Hi Daddy. They got me ice cream." Was all Kyle said. Jonah let out a small chuckle and said,  
"They did? That was nice! Are you okay buddy?" He turned more concerned quickly, taking inventory over his sons form looking for any bumps or bruises.  
"I fine." He answered back already distracted again by half-gone, now melting mess of an ice cream cone.

  
Jonah hugged his son again and looked up at the Winchester's and mouthed a quick "Thank you." The men nodded and got back into their cars to leave. They watched as Jonah picked up his son, ice cream mess and all, and carried him inside their house.  
That family needed more protection. Sam and Dean knew these demons weren't going to quit.

  
"You know Dean," Sam said as they waited across the street from The Johnson's house, staying vigilant.  
"Kyle wasn't scared. He was watching as I killed that demon, and as she threw you around. He didn't look even the least bit frightened or anything."

  
Thinking for a moment Dean said,  
"He knew our names. Said we were 'good guys'...." A light bulb went off in Dean's brain. "He knows us." Sam still looked confused.  
"He watched us." Dean said as realization hit and gave Sam a knowing look.

  
"Huh. I'll be damned." Sam said reading the unspoken language.

  
"Huh." Dean said, engines in his mind still whirring.

 

 

 

  
Jamie burst through the door of her home and ran straight to Kyle. Grabbing him off his chair and hugging him hard.

  
"Woah Mommy!" He giggled. "Mommy, Mommy! You hurtin' me."  
Jamie loosened her grip.

  
"I'm sorry Kyle. I'm just so happy to see you. Mommy missed you." She spared a glance at her husband when she said,

"I got here as fast as I could after Cas told me what happened. Thank god for Sam and Dean." She smiled when she brushed a hand through her sons' thick, dark blonde hair. Jonah smiled back at his wife and her disheveled appearance when she hugged their son. He felt that relief too.

The family sat and read books together until Kyle finally fell asleep. Jonah lifted Kyle off of Jamie's lap and laid him in bed. Jamie covered him up with his favorite Spider-Man blanket, and tucked him in. The parents snuck out of the room quietly, knowing they needed to talk.

 

 

 

 

"You did what with Dean Winchester?!?" Jonah exclaimed.

  
"I'm sorry I thought it was a dream! You always laughed when I told you about my hunting dreams!" She pleaded with her husband. Jonah looked at his wife in disbelief and then began to laugh. A full body, throw your head back, hold your stomach kind of laugh. Jamie frowned at her husband but when he continued to laugh, she couldn't help but smile and let out a chuckle.

  
"Oh babe, I'm sorry this is just all so ridiculous. When I saw them, I thought you, like, won a contest or something, I don't know what I thought. But wow." He chuckled to himself again. Jamie enjoyed the light tone the conversation had taken. But she took a deep breath knowing that what she had to say next would definitely damper that mood.

  
"There's something else. I wanted to tell you the second I found out but you were already gone for work when I woke up this morning." Jamie said seriously when Jonah grabbed a beer from the fridge, popping the bottle open. She gestured she wanted one too, he handed her his and retrieved another.

  
"I don't know how it can get weirder than it is right now Jamie." He said still laughing to himself slightly.

  
"Hmmph.." Jamie chuckled under her breath knowing it definitely could, and it did.

  
"So remember me talking about my father?" Jamie was barely audible.

  
"Only once, but yeah." Jonah said visibly upset at the thought of someone he hated.

  
"Cas told me that he...He was... A demon... I'm half demon. And Kyle's... Well he's got it too. I'm so sorry Jonah. I had no idea." Jonah flinched away at the words.

  
"Demon? Black eyes, drag you to hell- demon?" Jonah asked, his voice getting higher with the more words that came out.  
Jamie nodded.

  
Jonah looked her in the eye. Until he couldn't. He walked over to the sink to gaze out the window into the backyard. He took a long swing of his beer and sat it on the counter carefully.

  
Jamie was terrified. She was so sure he would leave. Who wouldn't? She wasn't even _human_.

  
Because of her, their son isn't either. She started to cry silently.  
When Jonah turned around he was surprised by his wife's sobs.

  
"Jamie, Jamie, it's okay. We'll figure this out. Okay? Maybe the Winchester's will help us? Everything's going to be fine. It's okay. Shhhh..." He held her against his chest and pet her hair down her back. When she finally caught a breath she looked up at him incredulously.

  
"You're... You're not leaving?" Jonah looked offended.  
"Of course I'm not babe. You and Kyle are my entire life. Just because we found this out now doesn't change who you are. Or who you've been to us all this time.  
I love you Jamie. I'm never gonna leave you."

  
Jamie knew she didn't deserve such compassion and encompassing love but she accepted it gratefully. She threw her arms around him and they stayed embraced for what seemed like hours.

  
"Do you know what the hell the breath of life is?" Jamie asked her husband out of the blue.

  
"Sounds like a biblical thing. Is it like the rod of Moses?" Jonah shivers at the thought.

  
"No clue... Cas mentioned something about it."

  
"Hmmm..."

  
They didn't give anything else much thought as they settled into bed for the evening. Jonah would be gone early again tomorrow, they decided on taking Kyle to the fire department with him instead of school.


	10. Chapter 10

  
The hunters walked up to Jamie's house. They waited until Jonah and Kyle were safely at the fire department before coming up to knock. Sam and Dean realized they are often a beacon for evil and Jamie's son didn't need more of that to deal with.  
Jamie answered the door and shock crossed her features. Gathering herself she moved to let them in.

  
"It's still pretty weird for me that you guys are here." She admitted while heading into the kitchen, leaving the men to close the door.

Dean gave the modest house a once over.  
"I like your place. Very normal. Very Apple-Pie life." Dean's rough voice was the only sound in the house. He continued to look around and his eyes landed on a photo. He took a step closer, he picked it up off the entertainment center, studied it. Jamie walked back into the living room with a few beers and handed one to Sam and Dean. They muttered a thanks nearly in unison. Jamie put more stock in her theory that this wasn't real, and she was just nuts.

  
"That was me and my brother Chris at a friends wedding awhile back. He uh, passed away."

  
"I'm sorry," Sam added quietly and got a nod in thanks from the host.

  
Still frowning at the photo Dean asked, "What did he do for a living?"

  
Surprised by the question Jamie answered,  
"He was a Deputy at the Sheriff's Department..."

  
"Was it in the line of duty?" Dean asked pushing his boundaries.

Jamie swallowed but answered steadily  
"Yes. Robbery at a grocery store, of all things. He died saving two little girls from a gunman." Her voice cracked slightly on the last word. Anger was obvious in her features.  
  
"He was a hero huh?" Sam smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"He really was. Even before that."  
Jamie smiled at her fond memories of her oldest brother.

"That's awesome." Dean said with a smile.  
"Hey Jamie I don't mean to put you out, but you got any grub? I'm starvin." He asked as he patted his stomach.

"Oh yeah sure." She seemed to snap out of her reverie and headed for the kitchen.  
"Turkey sandwiches okay? I think we got some bacon in here somewhere too."

"That'll be perfect actually, thank you." Dean already liked Jamie more than he anticipated. Which was none. She had "The Breath of Life" and could still be dangerous after all.

"Thank you Jamie." Sam added. He waited until she was out of earshot before questioning Dean.

"What was that about? Do you know him?"  
Dean exhaled and sank into himself.

"Remember that time I went off to Champaign for the vengeful spirit at that training camp? You were helping Bobby with the vamp nest in Tusla."

"Yeah, why?"

"It was supposed to be a one man job, but it didn't turn out that way. Three people were already dead and I needed help. Her brother. Chris Helms. Helped me."

Sam looked incredulous.  
"He was a hunter? He didn't tell his family? Wait, and a cop?"

"No, no not a hunter." Dean glanced in the kitchen, Jamie was still busy with the sandwiches.  
"He was training there. It was a police academy. The Sergeant of his group called dads phone and got me. By the time I got there, the Sergeant was dead. One of the three. And Chris was suspicious of me from the start. He knew I wasn't the new janitor. He followed me and saw me fighting the freakin ghost and..."

"What Dean?" Sam asked.

"He wasn't even scared. Or he didn't show it. He just said, 'what do you need me to do to kill this fuckin' thing?' And then started helping me. I don't know if I would have made it out of there if it wasn't for him. He was a great man. I figured he'd make a great cop too. Especially since he knew what was really out there after that."

"Wow. You Think it could be a coincidence?"

Dean starts to roll his eyes, "When is anything with us ever a coincidence?"

Sam made a noise in agreement and Jamie walked back in with a platter of multiple sandwiches.

Getting a questioning look from Sam she said,  
"What? I'm hungry too." Then she grabbed one and took a rather large bite. "Well dig in!" She managed to say through food.

Dean smiled and took a sandwich from the tray and sat down on the tan suede couch behind him. Sam sat on the one opposite him but Jamie sat only about a foot away from Dean. Sam eyed her seating choice and gave Dean a look but didn't say anything. Dean was too busy enjoying his turkey bacon ranch sandwich and thanking the gods for the hospitality of this mystery woman.

After filling themselves to the brim with beer and food Dean sat back and let himself relax for a moment. Sam noticed and wondered why his brother found it so easy to let his guard down with the knowledge they have of Jamie.

Wiping her mouth, Jamie said, "So you guys were investigating the weird stuff going on?"

Surprised again by her knowledge of what they do Dean answered, "Uh yeah, missing kids, Mrs. Kellerman's dog, and the farmer. Adds up to weird."

"Taylor Kelly. His name was Taylor Kelly. He was a good man. I think he had a thing for my mom." She smiled to herself. The boys brows shot up.

"You knew him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah he was a family friend. Has been as long as I can remember." Jamie said. There was a break in the conversations and Jamie could practically see the wheels turning in the hunters heads.  
"Where are you guy staying?" She tried to change the subject. "Please tell me it's not the Harbor Motel." She gave them a sour look.

"Uh yeah, how'd you know?" Dean wondered. Sam gave Dean an intense look wondering why he was giving out information.

"That place is disgusting! Even for you guys, that's bad. Go to the Holiday Inn on Wall Street, tell Shelby at the front desk Jamie sent you, she'll set you up good."  
Sam and Dean shared a skeptical glance.

"Why are you being so..." Sam trailed off.

"Nice?" Jamie finished. Sam nodded.  
"Because I care about the people here. About what happens to them. And I'm worried for my family. As long as you're here I'll do anything I can to help you out. And I care about... Well, you guys." Jamie's genuine smile was met with one of Dean's. Jamie was in awe of that smile, she knew how rarely it graced his features.

"Thank you Jamie." Dean laid a hand on her shoulder. "For everything.

She smiled again in return before she added, "It's the least I could do, after what you two did yesterday."

They all stood, the men readying to leave.  
Jamie walked them out and they exchanged numbers. The men thanked her again and headed out the door.

Dean walked back to the Impala smiling at the paper in his hands while Sam watched him.

When they got into the car Sam finally said what was on his mind.

"Dude she's married!" He exclaimed. Dean looked up finally, shocked.

"Aww come on man it's not like that. I just like her. She seems pretty cool. Not evil at all."

"Well even though she didn't know about herself, she could still be dangerous. Kyle too."

Exasperated, and still very full, Dean let out a huff of breath and replied,  
"She could be, but she's also in danger. We need to make sure nothing gets to them." Sam looked down and agreed as they pulled away.

 

 

 

3 a.m. that night...

"Hello?" A gravelly voice answered on the second ring.

"Dean?"

"Jamie? Is Kyle okay?!" Dean asked, his heart rate going from zero to sixty in just a few seconds. He was definitely awake now.

"No Kyle's fine! Sorry I woke you. Damn I'm stupid, sorry Dean. I'll just let you-"

"Wait, what is it?" He was met with silence.  
"Jamie is something wrong?" Still nothing. "Jamie." He said with a softer, pleading tone. Worry began to build in his gut.

"I'm here Dean." Jamie spoke, her voice barely a whisper. "I just... I wanted to thank you. Thank you so much for saving Kyle." She said as her voice broke into a small cry.

"Hey. It was no problem. I'm glad we were there. Don't cry." Dean surprised himself with the softness of his voice.

"I don't know why I couldn't wait 'till tomorrow to call." More sniffles. "I just- I felt like I.. Needed to talk to you. I don't know." After a pause she added, "I'm sorry." Jamie felt even more ridiculous the more she spoke.

"Don't worry about it. Jamie I'm..." Dean wondered whether or not to continue then said, "I'm glad you called. I feel better knowing you're okay to be honest." Dean was surprised with his own openness. He spared a glance over at Sam to make sure he was still sleeping.  
"How are you doing with all this anyway?" Dean tried to focus on the conversation instead of why he was even still on the phone.

"Oh. Huh. Well You want the truth?"

"That's usually the best policy, yeah." Jamie waited a while to gather herself and he was patient.

"I feel as if I've brought a darkness on my family. Like I've got this stain that can't be washed away. I can't change it or get rid of it and it's... It's eating away at me Dean. I thought I was good, now I'm questioning everything." Jamie bore her soul to the man she's known for years, but is practically a stranger.

Deans demeanor grew darker as she spoke. Lowering his voice he said, "Listen to me Jamie. Really listen. You are not evil. You are not stained. You're just a girl doing her best. And you're doing a damn fine job. I've seen real evil. I've seen the worst. Don't you think for one minute you are anything like them."

"You barely know me Dean..."

"I know enough." He said before he could really think about how he knew what he said was true. He doesn't know her. But he knew down deep, she was good. He could feel it.

"I know you work your ass off to give your son a better life. I know you love your husband with everything you have. And I know you have faith."

"Faith?"

"You believe that we can protect your family and stop whatever is trying to hurt you. I know you do. Don't you?" He asked.

"Yes. Undoubtedly." She said with intensity.

"And we will."

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"You're good too." She said it with such innocence and surety that Dean wasn't sure how to respond.

"Get some rest Jamie."

"Bye Dean."

 


	11. Chapter 11

In the morning Jamie clambered out of bed, cursed the morning sun, and headed for the coffee pot. She filled the back with water, replaced the filter and added the grounds all with the least amount of brain function possible. Jamie was NOT a morning person. She stood there, holding herself up by her arms braced on the counter. With closed eyes she waits for her coffee in wrinkled plaid pajama pants and a button up shirt with a few buttons undone by sleep and one higher than its supposed to be, making her shirt unevenly hang off her body. Her brown hair was up and strays were plastered to her sleep swollen face. Her house was quiet. She noted how this silence was a rarity in her home. Jonah was always up and at em, bright and early, making breakfast, and being cheery. So, basically driving Jamie nuts. But this morning, Jonah was already at the firehouse and Kyle was still sleeping. She had a few moments to herself to wake up properly. That is until she heard a knock on her door, and the barks from Tank that followed. The soft morning was shattered. The barks would wake up Kyle and everything would be crazy again soon enough. Jamie stomped to the door, pissed that life was happening even before coffee. Before coffee! She unlocked and opened the door hastily, ready to rip whoever was there a new one. Blinking at the sunlight she was surprised. Although she shouldn't have been. Sam and Dean smile at her and take in her appearance.  
She doesn't return the smile but leaves the door open for them to enter. She walks back to her kitchen and grabs a mug from the cabinet but before she can pour her coffee, Dean speaks up.  
"We thought we'd just-" he's cut off by a death stare and a single finger held up by Jamie. Sam snickers at his brothers small reprimand.  
Jamie finishes making her cup and takes a long sip closing her eyes. She opens them and sits, clearly calmer.  
"Continue." She says as she gestures to the boys to sit.  
They sit and Dean hesitantly starts again, "We thought we'd just come over and keep a look out for you guys today." He gets no response from Jamie so he continues. "I'm assuming Jonah is already at the firehouse, his trucks gone. But he's not the one the demons are after." Jamie gives him a look as if to say 'And your point is?'  
"So yeah anyway, we're here to protect you." He smiles. "You're welcome."  
The awkward silence and stare from the woman of the house is broken when they all hear footsteps and a loud, "Sam! Dean!"  
Jamie instantly softened at the sight of her boy with hair sticking out in all directions from sleep.  
"Hey champ!" Sam exclaims and welcomes the hug he gets from Kyle.  
"Hey Kyle!" Dean says and gets a high five from his favorite 3 year old.  
"They eat breakfast with us Mommy?" Kyle asks so innocently.  
Jamie glances at the two hunters before deciding it's not worth the fight she'd lose.  
"Yep they sure are! Actually..." She kneels down closer to her son and says, "they are gonna hang out with us all day! How does that sound?"  
"No way! Awesome!" Kyle replies with delight. Jamie smirks and goes back to her coffee. She knows these guys are in for it. Before she can ask what everyone wants for breakfast there's another knock at the door, and another bark.  
"It's too early for this shit." Jamie groans and she rises to answer the door again. Sam and Dean rise with her and follow behind her with guns drawn ready for anything. Jamie opened the door and was even more surprised that time.  
"Hey!!!" Yelled Sammy and Momma simultaneously. Jamie smiled a lopsided smile and let them in too.  
"I know it's kind of early but-" Sammy stopped in her tracks after she shut the door behind her. Walking into her best friend's house to find two guns pointed in her face by strangers was not what she expected. The bags of groceries she held nearly falling out of her grip. Momma had frozen too, her hands up. Jamie's zombie-like state slowed her reactions but she managed to get the boys to stow their guns. The men weren't happy about it, but it was Jamie's house.  
"Sam. Dean. Meet the mother, and the best friend."  
The men looked the women over suspiciously, but extended their hands nonetheless.  
"Hi I'm Sam. This is my brother Dean." Sam spoke softly as he shook their hands.  
"Hiya." Dean added.  
"Uh, hello. I'm Sammy..." She eyed Sam skeptically. "And this is Momma."  
"It's nice to meet you Sammy, uh Momma." Dean said timidly; he definitely noted the awkwardness.  
"Can't say the same to you..." Sammy doesn't try to hide her blatant dislike for the men who could have easily harmed her. She steals a glance at Jamie before training her eyes back on the two strange men. "Jamie, you mind telling us who the these guys are and why the hell they were pointing guns at me? At your mother?!" Sammy was disgusted with the unabashed disrespect they showed Momma.

  
Sam, Dean and Kyle waited in Kyle's room as Jamie, Sammy and Momma talked. Kyle played with his train set oblivious to the arguing going on just on the other side of the wall. But the men could hear it.

"In your house Jamie! With GUNS! Around Kyle?! What the hell were you thinking?!" Sammy shouted.  
"Now Samantha Beth, calm your tone!" Momma scolded.  
"It's okay Momma." Jamie said calmly. "Sammy there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for Sam and Dean... "  
Sammy waited expectantly...  
"Uh... Well... With the weird stuff going on around here and the neighbor kid missing we... beefed up our security system... Some of Chris's old friends, they offered to help. "  
Sammy didn't look convinced but Momma started to nod in agreement.  
"They are just here to help Sammy. Maybe don't be so quick to judge. It's all for Kyle after all." She pleaded with her friend.  
Sammy was still skeptical but she seemed to accept the lie for now.  
"Maybe tell them to tone it down a bit." She paused. "But I guess I can deal with it. For Kyle."  
"Thank you." Jamie was so relieved.  
"But if they pull a gun on one of us again they'll have me to answer to." Sammy said without an ounce of sarcasm. Jamie just smiled and shook her head.

The day went well without incident. Sammy was mostly pleasant with the strange men for the remainder of her stay but eyed Sam with extra scrutiny. Jonah called to say he'd taken an extra shift to let some of the others get some rest and that he wouldn't be home until morning. Sam and Dean finally left after many unnecessary lessons on salting doors and a how-to on drawing devils traps. After Jamie shooed them away she finally got to get some rest.

 

 

Jamie came out of disorientation with the taste of blood in her mouth. She opened her eyes to meet blinding pain through her skull. One eye swollen nearly shut, she waited for the other to adjust to the darkness. She found it hard to focus through the pain. Her shoulders were sore from having her hands tied behind her back and her wrists were raw. She shifted her eyes down towards her body to see a cut diagonal across her exposed chest. The blood from the cut was dried but there had been enough to stain down to her lap. A terrified voice inside her head was very thankful the rest of her clothes were still intact. The sound of a door creaking made Jamie look up. The figure walked forward. She couldn’t make out who it was until it was only a few steps away from her. Crowley.  
“Hello, love.”  
She stared daggers into his smug face.  
“I take it you’re ready to talk?”  
“Fuck off you bastard,” was all she could muster. He feigned offense.  
“Now is that anyway to speak to the man who wants to give you everything?” He was too cheery for Jamie’s liking.  
“Everything on a blood stained platter.” She spit back at him.  
“Well the color does look rather dashing on you love.” The way he eyed her made her skin crawl. He pulled out an angel blade from his suit jacket and pointed it at Jamie. “I think you’ll want what I’m selling.”  
“Not a chance, douchebag.” He frowned.  
“Words hurt you know.” She just rolled her eye. “The fact is, I can see it. I can see how bad you want it. Deep down in your soul. You want to embrace the chaos. You’d thrive on it.” Jamie didn’t speak but continued to stare. “I see all that anger and hate.” He began to walk around her dragging the blade lightly against her skin, just enough to sting. “You’re angry at God. You’re angry at that gunman. You’re angry at the Sheriff’s Department. And you’re angry at your brother. For being such a… hero.” She wanted to scratch and claw that smile right off of his face. He waited in anticipation for her to speak. She gathered herself. She wouldn’t break in front of him.  
“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” She said flatly.  
“Oh darling. You know I do. Need a refresher?” He said as he touched her forehead with a finger and let her relive her brother’s death. Again. And Again.

Officer Tyler, the punch, Momma, Zach, tears, numbness, Officer Tyler, the punch, Momma...

  
“No! Make it stop! Please!” Jamie screamed through tears. Crowley removed his finger and gave her a good once over. He seemed to stop right around her gut, and crooked a small smile.  
“You feel it. As if it was yesterday. You feel it all the time. It never leaves.” Crowley drives the words deeper as his volume increased.  
“What do you want from me?!” She screamed, desperate.  
“I want you to embrace it. Embrace that darkness. Take that small dark spot and run with it. You’ll never feel helpless again. No one will ever be able to hurt you like that again. The pain will stop.” His tone became softer the more he spoke.  
“And what? All I have to do is lose my soul?”  
“Oh no my dear. Your soul is your own. You have this power all on your own. I merely… facilitate.” He looked proud of himself for his speech to her.  
“No more pain?” Jamie’s voice was barely a whisper.  
“None.” He answered eagerly.  
“I see your point Crowley.”  
“I thought you might. You’re a bright girl.” He said. Crowley was ready to take on a protégé any moment.  
“Fuck you Fergus.” She spit the blood and saliva pooling in her mouth and his feet. That earned her a backhand across the face and stars in her vision.

~~~

Barging in the room at the Holiday Inn, Momma was distraught and looked around for Castiel.  
“Where’s Cas-“  
She saw him walking out of the kitchenette and they shared an awkward stare. Sam and Dean had been taken back by the intrusion and had their guns raised. They had locked and bolted the door. After a quick look, Dean noticed the door frame was broken. He kept his aim on her.  
“Sam. Dean. Lower your weapons.” Cas said but his eyes never left Momma’s.  
“Are you kidding Cas? She’s obviously not human!” Dean shouted back refusing to lower his weapon. Sam, trusting his brother, held his ground as well.  
“No she’s not.” Cas admitted. “She’s an angel.” Cas closed the distance between himself and Momma to place an arm on her shoulder. “A very distraught one.” The men lowered their weapons but stayed on high alert.  
“If you’re an angel, where’s Jamie’s mother? What you do want with Jamie?” Dean demanded.  
“Dean calm down.” Sam spoke softly.  
“Calm down? Jamie’s family is being hunted by these dicks and now one’s in her mom and I’m supposed to calm down?!”  
“Cas obviously knows her, he hasn’t tried to fight her. Give him a minute.” Sam pleaded. Dean reluctantly listened to his younger brother.  
“What is it Sariel?” Castiel asked worriedly.  
“It’s Jamie. She’s having a nightmare.”  
Dean looked a little confused.  
“Well that’s life. It happens.” He said.

  
“It’s the content of her nightmare. It’s Crowley. He’s in her dreams. And with her heart rate and her breathing, it can’t be good. We can’t let him get to her. If he digs out the worst-“ Cas interrupts her.  
“We won’t. Let’s go. Now.” He looked at the hunters. They grabbed their duffles and each angel grabbed a Winchester’s shoulder. Less than a second later they were in Jamie’s living room. A little disoriented, Sam and Dean took in their surroundings. Just then they heard a scream. A terrible scream. Dean and Sam ran down the hallway towards the sound. They burst in Jamie’s room to find clothes, papers, even some shoes and other debris flying around her room like a tornado while Jamie herself lay in bed sweating and screaming. They run to her side.  
“Jamie! Jamie wake up!” Dean shouted and Sam shook her shoulder. Castiel and Momma enter behind them and don’t even take a second look at the flying objects. They push the men out of the way and stand on either side of her. Cas gives Momma a pointed look and she nods. They each grab one of Jamie’s hands and close their eyes. A warm blue light radiates from them into Jamie.

~~~

Jamie tries to steady her spinning vision after the smack but finds it difficult.  
“I am going to see what makes that pretty little head of yours tick.” He pulls out what looks like some kind of headgear. “Remember this? I know you do.” He smiles as his eyes flash red. Even in her distorted state Jamie knows. She knows it is what was used on Samandriel, and even Sam. She knew she couldn’t let his happen. She didn’t understand herself what she was, but the King of Hell couldn’t find out. Jamie put up a fight. Thrashing and swinging around the little bit of body she could move. But it was no use. Crowley got the device on her and set tight in no time. She stared at him knowing this was the end. This is where she lets her family down. After her, he’ll want Kyle. He’ll probably kill Jonah to get him. Jamie was already apologizing to the heavens when the first screw pierced her temple. As she began to scream she felt a strange warmth contrasting the cold of her body. She could barely see a light coming from deep inside her. The look of surprise on Crowley’s face was the last thing she saw before everything went white.

She was in the golden grass fields again. The warm buzz was back but the sky had darkened.

"Cas?" She called out.

"Jamie we're here. You need to wake up. Now!" Cas replied.

"We? Who's we-" she was cut off as she was pulled to consciousness.

 


	12. Chapter 12

She heard them before she saw them. Before she mustered the strength to open her eyes.   
"...have to tell her." Dean said angrily.   
"I have to do no such thing." Her mothers voice is strong and Jamie could picture the glare on her face.   
"You're possessing her mother! And she's... She's special. Special enough for Crowley to be interested." Sam argued back.

  
"Guys." Jamie said softly. The bickering continued as Jamie's head pounded.   
"Guys!" She yelled.  
Jamie heard hurried footsteps then saw a blurry face hover over her.   
"Cas?" Jamie was expecting someone else.  
"How do you feel?" Castiel asked in a firm tone. He eyed her closely as if she'd break into pieces any second.   
"I've got a raging headache but I'm fine." She shooed him off. She managed to get an arm under herself to sit up and looked around the room.   
Momma. Dean. Sam. Cas.  
"Where's Jonah?" Jamie asked. Sam and Momma visibly relaxed at the question but Dean stilled.   
It was finally Cas who answered.   
"He's in Kyle's room. When he got home we... I... Put him to sleep so we could concentrate on you."   
Jamie seemed unfazed by the information then her gaze shot to Dean, worried. Dean reacted quickly.  
"Kyle's fine too. He's still sleeping." He checked his watch. "But he should be up in the next hour or so." Sam frowned just the slightest bit at his brother. Then it was Jamie who relaxed and flopped back down onto the bed.   
"It is about that time." She said looking at her bedside table's clock.

After a particularly awkward breakfast, they were settled into the living room while Momma played monster trucks with Kyle in his bedroom. Jonah had been shooting daggers at Castiel with his eyes all morning. Still angry about making him go to sleep. Jonah wouldn't admit it'd been the best sleep he'd gotten in weeks.

"He was trying get me to go darkside." Jamie said to fill the silence. The four men just stared at her as she fiddled with her Batman coffee mug.   
"But you didn't... Right?" Sam asked.   
Jamie looked at him with a half smile. This man who barely knew her, hoped her well.   
"No I didn't. But..." She replied.   
"But what babe?" Jonah asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. Always the caring husband.   
"He had the headgear on me. If Cas hadn't gotten me when he did..."   
Jonah gripped her shoulder slightly. Sam flinched subtly at the mention of the torture device.   
"What's his end game?" Sam asked directing his thoughts to the matter at hand.   
"With that he can get into her mainframe. See how she ticks. Maybe even control her." Dean answered.   
Castiel had remained quiet even under Jamie's scrutinized stare. Jonah followed her gaze then his eyes flicked back to his wife. Sam and Dean took notice then looked to the ground and anywhere that wasn't Jamie or Cas. Jamie opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted when they heard a shriek from Kyle's bedroom. The five jumped up and ran down the hall with Jamie leading them.   
Momma was holding Kyle's head still as the rest of his body seized. Jamie and Jonah froze in the doorway when they saw their son.   
"Castiel!" Momma demanded. Cas pushes past the group to lay two fingers on the boy's forehead and he stilled. Kyle's eyes were still closed but he was breathing. Sam and Dean exchanged questioning glances and both looked at Momma. Momma met their stare then moved her attention to her grandchild. Jonah and Jamie dropped to the floor on either side of their child.   
With wet eyes Jamie looked to Castiel,  
"What's happening to him?!"  
Without meeting her eyes he answered,   
"It's seems as though his brain can't handle his abilities."  
"His what?" Jonah and Sam replied.  
"He is part demon, and with that comes abilities. Even minute powers can wreak havoc on a child's mind."   
"No no no no no. No Kyle no." Jamie sobbed and cradled her sons small frame.   
"I'm so sorry." She whispered as she hugged him.   
Dean could barely watch the agony in Jamie. He has felt that pain. He knew what it was like to be the burden that brought pain on the ones he loves. Momma, now holding her daughter, petted her hair and reassured her,   
"There's no way you could have known honey. This is NOT your fault." Momma's eyes watered at the pain she saw in her daughters. "It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." She repeated louder. Jamie nodded but continued to cry. Dean nudged Sam and Cas to give the family some privacy and they walked down the hall.

  
Dean searched the fridge, pulled out a beer, and sunk into a kitchen chair. Sam sat across from him and Casitel stood rigid next to the sink.   
"What kind of powers would a 3 year old have anyway?" Dean asked to no one in particular.   
"I don't know man." Sam replied leaning into the back rest and running a hand through his hair.   
"His mind was just pictures when I touched him, before he calmed. Some anthropomorphized racecar with eyes as a windshield and painted red, was driving in circles with a rusted tow truck... Perhaps it's a metaphor..." Castiel furrowed his brow in contemplation. Dean's face softened and Sam outright chuckled.  
"Cars?" Sam asked. Castiel squinted at him and tilted his head.   
"With human characteristics, yes."  
Exasperated Sam replied, "I know what anthropomorphized means Cas. I meant the kids movie, Cars. So he was thinking about the movie." Recognition hit Dean's features and he smiled despite everything. A kid was thinking innocent kid stuff, and his kid brother, was still a big word-knowing genius.   
"I suppose if he concentrated enough he could create them right there for him to play with." Dean looked at Cas dumbfounded. "It's not outside the realm of possibility Dean. With his genetic makeup, there's no predicting what he could conjure up."  
"Well that's just awesome isn't it?" Dean sighed. "So he's just going to seize every time he really loves something?! He's three! He's gonna hurt himself getting excited for dessert!"   
"Dean we don't know what's gonna happen. We need to stay calm." Sam said reassuringly.

They couldn't risk any more exposure of Kyle so Castiel monitored his health for the day instead of going to a hospital. Kyle woke up but was tired and groggy for hours. Cas assured Jamie and Jonah that that was normal.

Back in the kitchen Sam enjoyed peeling potatoes for Momma who didn't so much as ask but demand he do it. Dean wasn't as comfortable around her. He watched Momma carefully as she seasoned chicken and shucked corn on the cob for dinner while he drank another beer. Momma eyed him.  
"You're gonna drink my daughters beer and not offer to help with dinner?"   
Dean was surprised at how motherly she sounded but quickly remembered how Jamie's mother was in there, just not in the driver's seat.  
"You're talking about her like that while Jamie's real mom is riding shotgun?" He said in a lowered voice. Momma allowed him a hard glance but didn't reply.  
"You could have stopped Kyle's seizures yourself. You didn't need to wait for Cas." Dean said accusingly.   
Momma straightened at that and paused the shucking. She looked from Dean to Sam then back to Dean.   
"Jamie mustn't know that I am here." She stated then continued with her duties.   
"Why? What's the agenda you're pushing huh? Maybe wait until they can have a minute of peace then snatch Jamie and Kyle away for you and the rest of the bitch brigade?"  
Momma stands, "You will watch how you speak to me and my vessel. Jamie mustn't know because her mother requested it." Both Sam and Dean paused at that.  
"Her mother, Momma as she likes to be called," the angel smiled faintly at that with her vessel's face, "gave me permission to use her vessel. She is well aware of the risks, and that she can eject me at any time."   
Sam continued staring slack-jawed but Dean remained defensive.  
"You could have lied to get her to say yes, and now keep her so suppressed inside her own head she doesn't know what's going on. You're keeping her a vegetable aren't you? Blissfully unaware."   
The angel smiled despite the disrespect. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When her eyes opened it's Momma who saw the Winchester's.   
"I know what's going on. I am okay. Sariel takes just fine care of me." Sam noted the slight drawl in Momma's voice that wasn't apparent when Sariel spoke.   
Dean was mildly surprised. Momma was still smiling when she laid a hand on Dean's shoulder.  
"I know what I'm doing Dean. I beg you not to tell Jamie." She paused, then hugged severely surprised Dean. "And thank you so much for protecting my family." She backed away from him, that same smile on her face, crows feet and all. She gave Sam a grateful look as well before she closed her eyes and Sariel opened them.   
"Can we finish dinner now?"  
Met with silence she adds, "Now put your beer down and boil this corn." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! Go check out 9VaniaStein9 and TheAngelThyla too, they're AWESOME!


	13. Chapter 13

At a silent dinner table, Jamie picked at her potatoes. She watched as Sam dug in to his massive amount of chicken and wondered if they'd made enough.  
"Slow down honey, don't want to get a stomach ache." Momma advised Sam without looking at him as she cut her chicken with finesse.  
"Gotta leave room for dessert!" Jonah said enthusiastically as he slapped the bigger man on the shoulder. Jonah could afford to feel enthusiastic when Kyle was eating his corn on the cob with gusto.  
"Dessert? What do we have? I didn't make anything." Jamie asked slightly confused.  
"I made pie." Momma announced then took a bite of chicken.  
"What kind?" Jamie asked.  
"Apple, of course."  
The entire table, save for Kyle, looked at Dean. Castiel smirked and Sam stifled a laugh.  
"We'll be sure to save some room then. Won't we Dean?" Sam nudged his brother under the table. Dean, who had been casting watchful glances at Sariel, cleared his throat, "Uh yes. Thank you." Jamie cocked her head to the side at Dean. The dinner continued with pleasant quietness until the doorbell rang. The hunters started to stand but Jonah stood first.

  
"No guys please sit. Eat your food. I'll get it." Jonah left his napkin on the table and walked to the door.  
A moment later Jamie heard a familiar voice.  
"Zach! How the hell are ya? It's good to see you man, come on in. Perfect timing. We're eating. I'll get you a plate."  
Jamie walked out of the kitchen and greeted her brother with a hug.  
"Jamie! How are you?" Zach asked.  
"I'm doing alright Zach, Momma's here too. It really is good to see you!"  
"You too sis! And how's my favorite nephew doing?" Zach asked as he made his way to the table.

When he came into view of the crew in the kitchen, there was commotion. Kyle exclaimed, "Uncle!". Momma looked up at him in shock and said, "No...", under her breath. Castiel jumped from his seat to fight Jamie's brother. Jamie was confused and ran in front of her brother blocking him from Cas.  
"Cas, wait!" She screamed. Zach smiled and sent his sister flying with a flick of his wrist. Jamie's head smacked the edge of the oven and she laid motionless. Trying to work quickly, Jonah grabbed Kyle and ran out the back of the kitchen towards the back door. Sam followed him with his gun in tow. Someone needed to protect them. Zach tried to follow but was met with the barrel of Dean's gun.  
"Devil's trap bullets you son of a bitch."  
"Don't hurt him!" Shouted Momma.  
Dean clenched his jaw.  
"Why the hell not?" Dean yelled back.  
"Thats my son!"  
Dean's momentary confusion was enough time for Zach to knock the gun away and hold Dean up against the wall tightly with his powers. Castiel had his angel blade drawn but Zach was advancing on Momma.  
"Hi mom. Miss me?"  
"If you hurt him I will kill you!" She screamed while tears ran down her face. She back pedaled down the hallway slowly as the demon advanced on her. Castiel came behind Zach to kill him but Momma gave Cas a knowing look. Castiel looked above her head and retreated to Dean.

  
Cas pulled Dean off the wall. Dean started to speak but Castiel spoke for him.  
"Go find them. If he's here there may be more. Go!"  
Dean stuttered but ran in search for them.

  
Meanwhile Momma was still backing away from the demon as he spoke to her.  
"I'm going to have them. He wants the boy more. He said I could have your daughter first. All to myself. Oh and I'll take my time." A smile curved at his lips.  
"You sick bastard!" She spat at him.  
"And your son? The one who's not six feet under already? Oh he's gonna wish he was dead. He'll beg for it." Momma stopped walking. The demon smiled. Momma wiped her face and stood up straight, not playing the victim anymore.  
"You won't get the chance." Momma looked up to see an intricate devil's trap painted onto the ceiling and the demon followed her gaze.

Cas ran to Jamie, assessed her injuries and healed them with just a touch. He wonders if he'll ever tire of the warm buzz he feels when their graces touch. Jamie stirs and looks around.  
"Damsel in distress yet again I see. Fuck me, this hurts. Where's Kyle?" Jamie asked as she gingerly touched where the large knot had been on her head.   
"He and Jonah are with Sam and Dean. I will call them."  
Castiel helped her up and ushered her towards her mother and brother.

Jamie saw the demon be pulled from his brother then blasted away by light. Castiel did a good job as always. Momma waited with Jamie for Zach to wake up.  
"Wha-what happened? Jamie?" He looked around.  
"Why am I at your house? How did I get here?"  
"Zach shhhh.... It's complicated. We'll explain everything but first. This may hurt." She stood back as her brothers face twisted with confusion at the man in the trench coat approaching him.  
"What're you doing? Wait, no!"  
Castiel brands his ribs with angel warding then scars the skin on his hip with an antipossesion symbol.  
"I'm sorry Zach but you have to listen to me. You're gonna go on a little vacation, okay? We'll get you some money and Cas here will zap you wherever you want to go."

"We need to gear up and fast." Dean announced to the group.  
The group straightened, ready for whatever came next.  
Jamie and Jonah were properly outfitted with silver knives, guns, salt and iron, just to be safe. Momma refused any extra measures even after much pleading from Jamie. Even Kyle had an anti-possession symbol drawn on his arm with permanent marker. They paced. They sat. Even watched some tv. But nothing came.

  
Dean walked to Cas who was guarding the front porch.  
"Why are we twiddling our thumbs? Where are they?" Dean asked. Castiel continues to stare into the distance.  
"They're out there. I can sense them. But why they're not advancing I'm not sure."  
"They're waiting for the right time to strike. When we're weak." Dean set his jaw and followed Cas's stare.  
"We'll be ready... You hear me you sons of bitches? We'll be ready!" Dean yelled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me through the BIG gaps in posting. Life man... Just life.  
> Go check out 9VaniaStein9 and TheAngelThyla, they're AWESOME!


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

 

 

 

Around 2 AM, Kyle fell asleep during the SpongeBob movie they'd been watching. Jonah moved him into his bed and rejoined his wife and mother in law in the living room. They all sat silent. The volume on the television was a low murmur.

Jamie's eyes were glued to the yellow sponge but her mind wandered...

 

* * *

 

 

Jamie walked through the halls of Pinckney High with her Anatomy book held in her arms tightly. She kept her head down as she thought about her next class and wondered if the pop quiz Mr. Rushing mentioned yesterday was real or a scare tactic. While she pondered whether she'd pass the hypothetical test she accidentally bumped shoulders with another student.

"Sorry," she mumbled. Two seconds later she was greeting the dirty floor with her face. Pushing herself up she saw a droplet of blood hit her textbook. Jamie ignored the assault in favor of making it to class on time.

"The hell you think you're going skank?" A blonde, scrawny girl at least four inches shorter blocked her way.

"Just trying to get to class okay? I'm sorry I bumped you."

"You're not sorry yet." The smaller girl smiled and punched Jamie in the gut as the bell rang. Jamie doubled over in the now empty hallway. The girl brought her knee up and struck Jamie's nose. Jamie saw more blood splatter on the floor. She didn't feel much pain yet but knew it would come.

"Aren't you going to fight back? Come on you little bitch, show me whatcha got." The girl taunted with raised fists.

Jamie attempted to walk around the girl again but without success.

"What do you want from me?!" Jamie yelled at the blonde.

Without a response the tiny girl used her leg to sweep the feet out from under Jamie and she fell down. This time Jamie was gifted a kick to the face, back and a few on her sides. The girl screamed at her but Jamie couldn't make out her words.

She just laid there trying to cover her face and waited for the beating to end. Finally the kicking stopped and Jamie saw the blonde girl running away through bleary eyes.

"Hey, hey are you okay?"

Jamie looked up to see the face of a boy she'd seen before, although she didn't know his name. He grabbed her shoulders firmly.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"  
Jamie still hadn't spoke.   
  
"Dammit don't make me call 911, Jesus. Jamie!"  
Jamie seemed to snap into the moment and replied, "Yeah yeah I'm fine! Stop yelling. Just.. Ugh. Help me up."

The boy reached out a hand and Jamie took it warily. As she sat up she felt the extent of her injuries. It hurt to breathe and her face was bleeding. If her shirt was any indication, her face was bleeding a great deal.

"Shit. This is my favorite shirt." Jamie said calmly.

The boy huffed out a laugh, looked at her shirt and said, "I'm sure Pink Floyd will understand." He helped her stand up straight and stay up.

"You need stitches." He said while examining her head. "Shit we gotta get you to a hospital." He began fishing around in his pockets.

"Okay." Jamie said, still stunned.

The boy found his keys and helped Jamie to his car.

"Nice car." She mumbled, eyeing the blue Chevy she was climbing into. 

"Thanks" he replied with a wide smile.

The hospital was only 15 minutes away and on the edge of town. Jamie was thankful that the small town Emergency Room wasn't very busy.

The boy helped Jamie out of the car and walked her inside the hospital. They parted when the doctors took over.

 

"It hurts to breathe. My head and my mouth." Jamie answered question after question.

"We've called your mother, she's on her way. We're going to give you something for the pain, you may get a little groggy, that's normal dear."

Jamie nodded. She heard a whispered, "Poor thing" before she got lightheaded and closed her eyes.

Jamie woke up after the sun had gone down. She wondered how long she had been asleep.

"Momma?" She murmured.

"Oh honey! I'm here sweetie, I'm here." Her mother stood next to her and petted her hair, being careful to avoid the stitches on her daughters forehead and the bruises forming around them.

Jamie shifted and winced in pain.

"Jamie don't try to move around. The doctor said you have three cracked ribs and 28 stitches." Momma ordered, shaking her head.

Jamie was shocked. The pain didn't seem bad enough for those injuries.

"Don't worry Momma, it sounds worse than it is."

"Well you have a morphine drip honey. You can't feel it all right now." Momma smiled down at her daughter.

"There was a guy. He brought me here. Did you see him?" Jamie asked.

"Yes. He told me what he saw, although it wasn't much. I thanked him for showing up when he did. Who did this Jamie?" Her mother was deeply concerned, Jamie could tell that. Momma waited patiently for her response.

"I don't know. I hadn't seen her before today." Jamie frowned. Something flashed across her mother's face so quickly, Jamie thought she imagined it. She let it go when there was a knock at the door.

"They uh, said you were awake."

It was the boy from school. "May I come in?" He asked looking at Jamie then her mother.

"Yes of course! I was just about to get some more coffee. I'll be back in a few minutes." She kissed her daughters head and left.

There was an air of awkward silence until Jamie finally spoke up.

"Um, thank you for uh, bringing me here and stuff. I uh... Well just thank you." The boy gave a small smile.

"You're welcome. Anytime. Well I hope there's not another time." He said nervously and blush creeped into his cheeks. Jamie chuckled and relaxed a little.

"I guess I should end my boxing career huh?" Jamie said and they both laughed.  
Then the boy straightened and took steps closer to Jamie. He sat in the chair next to the bed and frowned.

"I was actually going to ask... And I only saw the last couple seconds but... She didn't look hurt. I just wondered... I mean, did you fight back?" 

"What good would that have done?" Jamie responded. The boy looked at his shoes but didn't lose the frown. "I'm not in the business of hurtin' people. Just cause I probably could, doesn't mean I should."

The boy gave her a concerned look.

"Don't get me wrong." Jamie said. "I'm pissed. And if it ever happens again I don't know if I could hold back..."

His expression changed to one of understanding. Then the boy smiled.

"Well, then you're a better person than me Jamie." He smiled again and stood to leave. "I'm really glad you're okay."

"Thank you." Jamie tried to give him a big smile with her swollen face. He smiled back and nodded. "Well, I'll see you later." He said, walking out.

"Wait!"

"Yeah Jamie?" He paused in the doorway.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Jonah. Jonah Johnson." He winked and left. Jamie let out a laugh as her mom walked back in.

"He's a nice boy. Did you make sure to thank him?" Momma used her parent voice.

"Yes ma'am." Jamie said, still smiling to herself.

Jamie didn't have trouble at school again. 

 

* * *

  

Dean sat next to Jamie and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You look beat, you should get some rest. We've got this."

Jamie looked at him. Really looked at him. This man looked different than the one she had come to know through her television. He was hardened. By his job. His life. All that he had lost. And here he was, giving more of himself to save her and her family.

"Yeah okay," was all she could muster.

Dean helped her stand and walked her to Jonah. Jonah nodded at him and took Jamie into their room. Dean watched as they brought pillows and blankets into Kyle's room. He waited a few seconds more and finished his inside check of warding and sigils.

Back outside with Castiel and Sam he sighed.

"They went to bed. Jamie didn't look too good. She needs to rest while she can." Sam nodded.

"Sariel is keeping guard at the back perimeter, I'll go check on her." Sam said and walked off the porch to the backyard.

"This is much larger than we can know at the moment Dean. The power of the demonic force gathering is getting stronger. We also have new opponents."

"What do you mean?!" Dean barked.

"The angels have become aware of Jamie. They are attempting to locate her as we speak. They must have felt Anna's death, they can't be far."

"Just fucking great. Exactly what we need. I don't assume they'd be on our side for once?"

"The angels believe she is an abomination. Her son as well. They would seek to destr-"

"That's enough Cas. I get it." Dean interrupted the angel.

"What did they do to deserve this?" Dean was yelling now. "They're good people. Kyle is just a kid! Jonah saves people from burning buildings for a freaking living! Where is God in all of this, huh?"

Castiel just stands silent in response.

 

 

 Jamie slept.

An old film leader in crackling sepia tone counted down.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Jamie saw herself around age 9. With both big brothers leading her to a pond out on the Kelly farm with tackle boxes in their hands. Jamie was holding all three fishing poles. That was the day she caught a bigger fish than both of them. They fished until the sun went down drinking tea and relaxing in cheap lawn chairs. Jamie was wearing cut off shorts that stopped at the knee. Too long socks and hand me down tennis shoes. She had on a tshirt a few sizes too big with a faded Captain America shield on it. The only thing new she had on was a beige hat from bass pro shops that Zach got for her that day.

The classic screen Jamie was looking at flickered and rolled into another memory.

 

5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Jamie saw Jonah's exhausted face. Telling her she was doing great while holding her tightly clenched hand. The memory was fuzzy and blurred around the edges of the screen. The grainy image spanned to see a lady in light blue scrubs and gloved hands reaching between Jamie's knees.

Dream-Jamie's belly was big and swollen under a hospital gown. She heard beeps in the background faintly.

"Okay Jamie, here we go. Another contraction, big push now." The woman said. Screaming ensued. The heart rate monitor connected to Jamie beeped more rapidly and soon the baby's monitor followed suit. Jonah stared at the rising numbers until a choked cry from his wife brought his gaze back to her.

"Jamie you're alright, you got this." He pleaded with her. More people began flooding into the room and the memory went black. A few seconds later the power came back on and the monitors restarted. Doctors frantically checked on Jamie and the baby that was now nearly out. After the cord was cut, Jamie held a beautiful baby boy in her arms and never gave another thought to the random power outage.

Even now she shook off the thought.

 

5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Jamie sees Kyle sleeping. He must be 18 months, maybe two years old.She remembers his toddler bed. He graduated to a twin size bed when he turned three. She watched as the view got closer and closer until all she could see was his face. Jamie frowned slightly. She was having trouble placing this particular memory. Then her view shifted to encompass the entire room. Kyle was older. The person standing in his room was not her. It was Crowley.

Jamie instantly felt rage and disgust rile up inside her. Through it she too stood in the room. There was no door. No sign of her makeshift bed, no sign of Jonah. She felt hot when she narrowed her gaze at the demon.

"Leave." She demanded.

"Please, don't make me laugh. Kyle and I have been having loads of fun together.  Besides, what could you possibly do to stop me?" Crowley answered arrogantly. He sauntered over to Kyle and began to reach out for the boys head.

"I said leave!" Jamie shouted with her hands fisted at her sides. A startled Crowley was pushed back a couple feet. He noted the distance he'd been pushed and smiled at her.

"A duel it is then." He smiled and extends his raised hand. Jamie was being slowly pushed backwards towards the wall. Pulling herself out of her shock she began to push back. With both hands raised in front of her, palms facing Crowley, she focused on that warm buzz inside of her.

The demon just smiled wider when she began to push back at him. She advanced only a few steps when he took a step towards Kyle and increased his force on Jamie.

Jamie began to sweat as she poured everything she had into fighting the pressure.

"Come on, you've got more than that! You've a vast untapped well of power in there. Let it out!" He shouted and advanced a step further.

"Leave him be!" She roared at him while taking another step forward.

Her eyes began to illuminate a faint blue light as she used her power.

Crowley continued to gain ground.

"You know what you need to do. Just do it!"

"I won't do it! I won't!" Jamie screamed.

"We'll see." Crowley almost laughed as he spoke and drove closer to Kyle. Standing next to his bed, Crowley reached out an arm to touch him, pausing centimeters away from the boy.

Jamie focused on the warm buzz and willed it to encompass her and bring her forward. She was no longer making progress. Frustration consumed her. The familiar stab of feeling like a victim began to overwhelm her. Chris was taken away from her, now Kyle was going to be taken away too.

"No." Jamie whispered. The warm buzz was fading but was being replaced by a fire burning white hot in the pit of her stomach. "No." She repeated louder.

"No!" She yelled as she stepped forward.

"No!!" Her voice was ragged and primal as she threw Crowley through the wall and closed it up behind him. She ran to her sons bedside and held his smaller body close to hers.

 

"Dean! Cas!" Jonah shouted down the hallway.

Jonah was held up against the wall unable to move. Jamie was standing in the middle of the room facing away from them holding Kyle.

Dean and Cas stood in the doorway of Kyle's room. One look at Kyle's face showed he was still sound asleep.

"Jamie-"

"You can't have him!" She screamed at Cas and he flew down the hall and Dean just made it through the door before it slammed shut.

"Jamie?"

"No! Go away!"

"Jamie it's Dean. Hey, it's okay we don't want to hurt him. Or you. We're helping you remember?... Jamie?" Dean took a few step towards her.

Jamie swiveled around to face him.

"He's mine! You can't have him!" She shouted in his face. And that's when Dean saw it.  
Jamie's eyes.  
They were black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I know I have big gaps in posting and don't post on any kind of regular schedule but I am kind of swamped. Even with not having school or work at the moment, all this medical crap... Just swamped. But anywhoser, thank you for sticking with me and go check out 9VaniaStein9 and TheAngelThyla, they're pretty great!


	15. Chapter 15

Jamie thought she heard a familiar voice speak to her but it was muffled. All she could hear were Crowley's threats inside her head.

  
"No! Go away!" She screamed.  
"He's mine! You can't have him!" Her throat began to feel raw, but she clung onto the burning rage inside of her. She feared if she let it go, even for a second, she would lose her grip on her son.

"Jamie!" She heard the familiar voice again. Another voice rang through clear enough to understand.  
"Jamie no! Oh god no!"

It sounded deep and rich. Jamie thought it sounded like home.  
Jonah?

  
She tried to find him. Once she settled her eyes on him she tilted her head in confusion then focused on him intently. Jonah released from the wall with a huff of breath.  
Dean stared in awe before he spoke.  
"Jamie listen-" Jamie interrupted him with a flick of her wrist and he was gone. Jonah was shocked but tried to keep his composure.

  
"Jamie... Hey, everything's going to be okay. Jamie can you hear me?"  
Jamie just stared at him.  
"Okay hun it's alright." He took a tentative step towards his wife. "It's going to be fine. I just need you to give me Kyle okay?"  
She withdrew into her self slightly and Kyle began to stir.  
"It's okay babe, I just want to hold him. It's okay. I promise."  
Jamie took the few steps to reach Jonah and reluctantly handed over her child.  
Jonah smiled at her and hugged Kyle close to him.  
"Don't worry Jamie everything will be fine. It's all going to be okay." He reached for the door handle a few inches away and began to open the door.  
Jamie frowned and raised a hand to stop him, but she couldn't do anything. She couldn't close the door or stop Jonah. She began to panic and scream. She wanted her son back in her protection. She thrashed against the warding she had stepped into. Toys began to fly around the room and Jamie's hair whipped wildly around her head. Jonah spared one more glance at his wife before he closed the door and ran to find the hunters. The screaming only got louder.

"Cas, check him!" Jonah demanded and handed Kyle to Cas. Watching Kyle Jonah addressed Dean, who was still silent.  
"Don't even think about doing it." Jonah said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You can't exorcise her, and I won't let you kill my wife! She's still in there!" He yelled at the hunter. Dean frowned and got defensive instantly, squaring up with him.  
"You think I want that? I am on your side. I want her to survive this!" Dean screamed. He and Jonah stared each other down, fists clenched.  
"Kyle is fine." Cas announced.  
Jonah and Dean broke their gaze when the Angel spoke.  
"Do you hear that?" Dean asked.  
"What?" Jonah said. Dean's eyes got wide and started running to Jamie who had gone silent. Jonah and Cas were only a few steps behind Dean.

  
Dean burst into Kyle's room to see Jamie's body lying on the floor.  
Jonah and Cas, still holding Kyle, were behind him.

Then Dean fell to his knees next to Jamie and shook her softly.  
"Jamie? Jamie wake up." He pleaded.  
Jonah moved in and shoved Dean out of the way. Dean's shoulder fell into the wall behind him and he winced at the dull pain.  
Jonah rolled Jamie onto her back and began checking her vitals. His first responder training taking over his actions. Jonah scrunched up his brow, confused.  
"All her vitals are stable. Her breathing is normal and her heart rate is slightly elevated. But only just."  
Relief flooded Dean's features, but they weren't out of the woods yet.  
"Why isn't she waking up?" Dean asked.  
"I don't know Dean." Jonah said through clenched teeth.

"Calm down, both of you." Cas told them. He laid Kyle against his chest and reached out a hand onto Jamie's stomach and closed his eyes. The two other men were waiting anxiously when Cas opened them and furrowed his brow.  
"Mind sharing with the class, Cas?" Dean said sharply.

* * *

The warm buzz is like electricity rolling on her skin and vibrating from her core. She felt light and her mind was cleared of worry. She was at peace.  
That was until something landed on her face. Jamie sat up and looked at it in her hand. An orange foil candy wrapper. That was strange. She felt like she would remember eating candy. Another wrapper hit her face. Then another. Finally Jamie glanced around to find the source.  
He stood just a few yards in front of her. Jamie instantly recognized him. Although he wore the same vessel, she would have known him in any form. She couldn't deny the power she felt radiating off of him. She knew she was in the presence of an archangel.

* * *

 

"She went... Home." Cas paused. When neither man seemed to understand he continued.  
"Her soul, it's in Heaven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is almost finished! There will only be a few more chapters. I'm going to try to have everything finished by my surgery on October 24th. If it's not posted here by then, a friend of mine will have access to the rest of it, and they will have permission to post on my behalf.  
> Speaking of friends, check out 9VaniaStein9 and TheAngelThyla, they're awesome!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the return of everybody's favorite trickster!!!

 

  
"You can't fail again kid." He said in a determined voice. Jamie's face fell and she nodded.

"I won't always be there to save your ass..." He paused grimly.  
"I won't watch the piles of bodies you'll leave behind you. I won't watch you climb the ladder of destruction and chaos." He finished in a deep whisper, "I won't watch you murder the world."

"You won't...?" Jamie's confusion passed as she understood. "You'll stop me." Jamie voiced his thought. His face stayed emotionless but he nodded.  
Jamie's throat went dry under the stare of heavens most terrifying weapon. Gabriel then manifested his wings to make his point. Jamie expected shadows or static lightning.

What looked like high alloy steel covered his wings from the tips of the primaries to the down feathers close to the shoulder joint. Gabriel saw her incredulous face and shifted them so she could get a better view. They weren't covered in steel, they were _made_ of steel. Intricate movements working together in fluid motion. The kind of beauty you see inside a Swiss watch or a hurricane. Jamie stood in awe.

"You like what you see?" Gabriel teased and waggled his eyebrows.

"Woah.... Gabriel... Are they..." She squinted at the angels wings, "Getting fluffed up?"

"What? No! Well uh yeah. I mean it's not every day you meet someone like you."

"Someone like me? Me? What about you?! You're an archangel. You're... Absolute." Jamie felt fear creep back up into her spine. Gabriel slouched and folded his wings to half their span. He took a step toward Jamie.

"You. You are the first of your kind. I named you myself. Nephalem."

"Nephilim? I thought that was angel and human."

"Neph-a-lem. Your mother, a nephilim herself, and well... You know about..."

Jamie felt the anger inside at the mention of her father. Gabriel gauged her reaction. Jamie recognized the anger and concentrated on the warm buzz instead. Gabriel smiled.

"You are more powerful than an angel or a demon. YOU are absolute."  
Jamie just stared at his face waiting for the punchline that never came.

"So, let me get this straight. Somewhere along the line an angel did the horizontal mambo with a human and created nephilim. So my brothers... They're nephilim too?"

"Yes. Zach, he's ginormous, am I right?"

"6'7" yeah..."

"And Chris." Gabriel paused and placed his hands on Jamie's shoulders. "Chris was a guardian. To many people. A protector." Gabriel looked at his own feet this time. "He knew our true purpose while most of us had forgotten." In this genuine moment Jamie raises Gabriel's face to meet her own.

"You, being here right now, doing this. Shows you haven't forgotten." She gave him an encouraging smile.

He smirked back, "Better late than never I guess."  
Jamie gave his arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright. Come on kid. You're ready now." Gabriel began to turn around and rummage through an old school locker that just appeared.

"Wait, what? For what?" She asked, studying what the archangel was doing.

"To fight for what you love."  
He held a duffel bag in one hand and the other in hers as he led her until they were enveloped in a bright light.

* * *

 

"Hey." Sam said approaching Sariel in the backyard.

"How is Kyle?" Sariel asked.

"He's good, he's sleeping." Sam replied. The awkward silence that had been plaguing them since the watch started, returned.

"And Jamie?" Sariel asked again.  
"She uh, went to bed too."

"Good."

"Yep." Sam rocked on his heels with his hands in the pockets of his jeans. It stayed quiet for a few more minutes before Sariel tensed.

"They're here, Sam," She said. "The demons are here."

Sam readied his gun and grabbed an angel blade. Sariel's blade fell from the sleeve of her sweatshirt and she readied her stance.  
Rustling came from the cornfield that sat on the property line. They glanced at each other in acknowledgment before preparing for the worst. When the figure emerged from the corn, Sariel hesitated.

"Sam wait. It's not a demon. What is that... Ghoul? Oh just great."

"Crowley's got monsters doing his dirty work." Sam added.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!  
> Now go check out 9VaniaStein9 and TheAngelThyla, they're awesome!!!


	17. Chapter 17

  
"Heaven?" Jonah repeated. "Like streets of gold, pearly gates... Heaven?!" He looked flustered.  
  
"Well it ain't all Kumbaya and diapered kids on clouds, but yeah. Heaven." Dean looked to Castiel and continued.  
"What's she doing upstairs Cas?"  
  
"I am... unsure of her business in heaven. But as she is part angel, with the Breathe of Life, it is completely within her power to do so."  
  
"She can do that? Go to heaven?" Jonah asked, his throat dry.  
  
"That is, as you humans say, just the icing on the cake. She is much more powerful than just traveling to heaven portrays. She could kill with a thought, exorcise demons faster than you can blink, it would be child's play for something like her to reshape reality... or even rip angels out of their vessels if she wished..." Cas looked down at his own vessel. He had become quite fond of it.  
  
Dean caught the angels gaze in a silent question. Cas gave a small shake of his head and continued, "The point is, she is like a beacon in heaven, we need to get her back here if we have a chance of hiding her from the angels. If they haven't found her already." Dean nodded in understanding and took a deep breath. He knew what that meant, it wouldn't be his first time upstairs. Jonah looked from the angel to the hunter.  
  
"What?" He asked. "How do we get her out of heaven?"  
  
"We don't do anything." Dean said shaking his finger from himself to Jonah. "Cas and I will get Jamie."  
  
"Now wait just a damn minute-" Jonah was interrupted by rumbling and sharp jolts from the floor daring them to stay upright. Dishes fell from cabinets and blinds shook and broke apart. Picture frames hit the floor with a crash and glass from the windows of the living room blew in. Cas acted quick enough to shield Kyle from the blast.  
Dean and Jonah stood at the ready with guns drawn while Cas looked a little delighted.  
The front door flew open and in walked Jamie with a strange man. While he was slight in stature he radiated power, even Jonah could see that. Castiel walked forward with Kyle in his arms.  
"Hello brother." Gabriel said.  
"Hello Gabriel, it's good to see you." Kyle woke up frightened from the blast and Cas immediately handed him to Gabriel.  
Kyle opened his eyes and stared at the archangel questioningly. After a moment Kyle seemed to be content with the stranger and snuggled closer to his chest.  
  
"What can I say, I have a way with kids." Gabriel said. Jamie smiled as she rubbed her sons back.  
  
"Uh, hello?" Jonah said and was greeted with surprise from the newcomer.  
  
"Hey!" Gabriel replied as he closed the distance between the two. "You're Jonah right?" Jonah nodded and took the outstretched hand to shake it. "I'm Gabriel. Archangel, trickster, maybe you've heard of me." Jonah nodded again silently. Gabriel squeezed a giggle out of Kyle and said, "I'm meeting a bunch of new family today!" He sounded genuinely elated and Castiel took notice.  
  
"Brother, we need your help."  
  
"That's what I'm here for Cas." He looked at Kyle then at Jamie. "To help my family." Dean was suspicious of Gabriel's tone but let it pass. He wasn't going to turn down the offer of help from an archangel.

  
  
"Uh... Jamie?" Jonah said when they were alone in the kitchen. Dean, Cas, And Gabriel were in the living room entertaining Kyle.  
"Yes?"  
"You're eyes uh… they're still a little blue."  
"Oh." Jamie frowned in concentration and the blue faded back into the color of coffee beans. Jonah loved those eyes. They were the same eyes that danced bright in his child face when he laughed.  
  
"Jonah, I'm so sorry. I want you to know, I would never hurt Kyle." Those eyes pleaded with him. "Oh, what you must think of me... I know this isn't what you signed up for when you married me. I'm sorry Jonah. I'm so sorry."  
Those eyes now stared at the ground awaiting some sort of backlash or punishment.  
"You're right."  
Jamie's surprised face quickly turned to sadness at her husband’s words. "I never in a million years would have guessed this. But," Jonah paused standing in front of Jamie. "I didn't choose to fall in love with you." He smiled. "That day, at the barn, in front of God and everybody, I promised you forever. And it ain't over yet." Jamie smiled at him with a face wet from tears. Jonah pulled her into a hard hug and pet her hair. Jamie let herself feel all right and she pushed away her guilt. Jonah felt warmth now radiating from Jamie's chest. He let out a laugh and squeezed tighter.  
  
A discreet cough interrupted their reunion. It was Dean.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but we got a problem."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Go check out 9VaniaStein9 and TheAngelThyla, they're awesome!


	18. Chapter 18

It had only been a few minutes since the fighting began. While screams and cries littered the outside world, Kyle and Momma were playing with blocks. Although Momma appeared calm and collected, Sariel stood at high alert inside, waiting for the first sign of danger. Warding covered the walls of Kyle’s room, the windows, and the ceiling. There was no way in or out of that room without stepping into a trap. Impenetrable.

  
Meanwhile, outside in the field there were monsters. Hundreds and hundreds of monsters. They moved like the plague, destroying anything in their path towards the house.

  
Jonah stood staring at the approaching herd of nightmares and tried to slow his heart rate. He was loaded down with guns, ammo and knives thanks to the Winchesters. Sam walked over to him.

"You good?" Sam asked. Jonah met his eyes then went back to the monsters.

"I'm good. Let's do this." Jonah said as he stood straighter. Sam nodded and went to check with Dean.

  
"Dean." Dean turned his gaze to the sound of his brother’s voice. "Have you seen them? The sheer numbers alone... We don't have a snowballs chance here." Dean loaded his magazine and clicked it into his ivory-gripped pistol.

"Doesn't mean we shouldn't fight." He replied.

"No man, I know. This... this could just be it, you know." Sam said quietly.

"Yeah. I know Sammy." Dean then added, "Let's get to work."  
  
Dean walked up to Jamie while she was cataloguing her weapons.

  
"There's a lot of them." Dean stated.

"I know." Jamie said.

"It's gonna be hard to take that many at once."

"I know, Dean." She said. Her patience wearing thin.

"Do you think you could whip up some mojo to help us out with that?" Dean teased. Jamie's frustrated face froze, then she laughed and smacked his shoulder.

"Dean, you're a genius!" She exclaimed and began taking off her layers that held the weapons and handing them to Dean.

"Uh, ah, I didn't..." Jamie handed him her button up with pockets full of ammunition and stood there in a thin camisole. Dean looked anywhere but at her. Jamie didn't notice him, put her hands in fists up by her chest and began to focus.  
  
  
~~

  
  
Dean shot at an advancing attacker and watched the bullet go through its head without fazing it.

“Dammit!" he holstered his pistol and began reloading his shotgun with salt rounds as he backed away from the ghost. He felt hot breath on his neck and turned to raise his gun but the ghoul caught it and threw it from his grasp. Dean stepped away to create enough room to shoot the monster, got it in the face and watched it collapse. The ghost, now behind Dean, reached into him and grabbed his heart in its hand.

His breaths were short and tense, he felt each of the ice cold fingers on his heart. His vision became dark on the edges and he searched his view for Sam. He saw Sam fighting alongside Jonah, taking care of some demons with Ruby’s knife and an angel blade. They couldn’t see Dean. His vision got darker, he was too weak to hold his eyes open and he fell to his knees.

“Sam…”

Dean took a deep breath and the pressure on his chest lifted. His heart began beating hard in his chest and he didn't feel the pain. Dean stood and spun around to see what happened with the ghost who nearly killed him. He almost didn't believe his eyes. There was the ghost who has its hand on Dean’s ticker and an illuminated form next to it. The illuminated form fought to get its arms around the ghost. When it did, the ghost screamed and disseminated into the other being. Dean stood mesmerized by this presence. The humanoid turned to face Dean and shifted its visage into a man.

“I guess that makes us even.” He said.

“Yeah… uh thanks.” Dean stumbled around his gratitude. The man wore a broad smile and Dean thought that the man turned even brighter. He looked past Dean for a moment and nodded then faded from sight. Dean didn’t have time to wrap his head around what just happened when a demon began to charge him, and he pulled out his angel blade.

 

  
Jamie saw a light shining from the corner of her eye and caught a glimpse of the source. She stared at the man who nodded at her.

“Chris?”

Chris disappeared but Jamie stayed frozen, and stared at the space her brother had been occupying.

“Jamie!” Jonah yelled at his wife, who wasn’t paying attention to the monster that creeped behind her.  
Jamie broke out of her stupor by the sound of a bullet piercing through bone very close to her head. She swiveled around to see Jonah and the body of a dead ghoul behind her.

“Honey, as much as I love the ‘swoop in and save her’ cliché, let’s pay attention now okay?”

“Got it. Thanks.” Jamie replied and centered herself to start using her powers again.  
  
  
After Jamie was distracted, too many demons came in at once and they were taking a beating. On Dean you could see more blood than clothing, whether it was his or not, Jamie couldn't tell. Sam had a gash in his leg that ran the length of his thigh and looked like it was still bleeding, but he kept fighting. Jonah had a bloodied lip and his eye was almost swollen shut. He was moving the slowest out of the four of them. Jonah wasn't accustomed to combat, and he was only human.

Jamie had blood pouring out of her nose that began after a few minutes of focus. She started to see the red tinge her vision when blood ran from her eyes. Her neck was wet and sticky from the dribble of blood from her ears. But she held on.

Sam caught a glimpse of Jamie's face, and the blood stained tank top. He made his way to her limping, wanting to help. Sam tripped over a disembodied leg and landed at Jamie's feet. Jamie glanced down at him.

  
"Sam. Sam come on get up." She begged. He began to rise but he was sluggish. He wasn't fast enough.

A demon with a wicked iron blade lunged for Sam's back. When the demon was bringing down his knife, Jonah tackled him and stabbed him with an angel blade.

Sam, while on his knees, used his long reach to pull Jonah up by the collar to sit him up.

"Come on man, keep going."  
Jonah's reply was a cough and gurgles. Sam pulled Jonah to him.  
"Jonah! Dean! DEAN!" Sam cried.

"What-" Dean saw Jonah lying motionless in Sam's arms a few feet behind where Jamie stood, keeping the monsters out.

"Guys! Is Jonah okay? He got the bastard right?" No response. "What about Sam? Is he-" she turned around. Her arms fell and the forcefield holding the monsters out fell with it. Demons, ghosts and ghouls began to pile onto the Johnson property.

"Jonah? Jonah, no!" Jamie was barely audible. She knelt in the mud opposite Sam. She took Jonah into her arms. Jamie wept.

"Sam I know this is not the time, but we can't do this here. We have to fight now or run like hell." Dean tore down a ghoul. "Sam!"

Sam watched Jamie hold her husbands body.

"He saved me Dean." Dean stood closer to the group to guard them. "He's just a regular guy... and he saved me." Sam stood motionless and exhausted. Dean turned around fully intent on hauling all three of them back inside the house. But Jamie wasn't moving.

"Jamie? Jamie!?" Dean nudged her. "Dammit. No." he glanced around quickly, "Son of a bitch!" He knelt next to her in a vain attempt to revive her. He touched her skin and was blown back by a cloud of bright blue light. Sam was knocked over and the monsters were blown away and demons disintegrated.

It was otherworldly bright. Sam and Dean could barely make out what was happening. The light came from Jamie's chest and her eyes. She sucked in an exaggerated breath. Without breathing out, she adjusted Jonah's head to be parallel with hers. In the light of Jamie's power Jonah's face looked even more mangled. Jamie blew all that power into Jonah.

Finally the light disappeared, Jamie collapsed and Jonah sat up panting. He checked his shirt where he had been stabbed right under his breastbone, all that indicated his fatal injury was a tear in his cotton shirt. He looked at Sam in disbelief and Sam smiled.

A couple feet away Dean held Jamie, she was breathing. His eyes were hot and damp. Jonah joined him next to Jamie. He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"She's gotta be alright... Just give her a minute." Jonah said with forced optimism.

Dean was skeptical but he waited. Jamie began to stir soon after.

"Jonah?" She was met with Dean's worried expression. She blinked away the blur and said, "Dean, you're kinda freakin' me out, man."

Dean exhaled in relief and laid his forehead against Jamie's and hugged her.  
"I'm okay. I promise."

Dean stood and helped her up.  
"Jamie did you just... I mean was that the... wow. How?" Sam fumbled for words.

"I guess we know what the Breath of Life means now. I'm just uh... not sure how I did it." she admitted. Jonah hugged her tight but she kept her eye on Sam's leg. When released Jamie said, "Let me take a look at that."

"Oh I'll be fine, just a flesh wound. We should be-"

"What? We should be what?" Jamie looks around. "I don't see any bad guys, do you?" Sam suddenly felt very small under her stare. "All right then. Now, leg."

Sam sat as Jamie and Jonah examined his leg. Jonah tried to assess the risk of infection while Jamie tried to help with the pain.

"Okay, here goes nothin’." She laid her hands on either side of Sam's wound and cleaned it. He noticed most of the pain was gone too. Jamie opened her eyes and grinned. "It worked! Kind of. Sorry I can't do more Sam. I think I need a recharge."

"No, no that's okay. It feels a lot better." He met her eyes. "Thank you." She nodded.

"Don't mention it."

Jonah helped Sam stand and clapped him on the back when he could put weight on his bad leg.

"Jonah. I..." Sam started.

"He thanks you, it's no problem. Jonah is a top notch guy. Can we be done with the chick flick moments?" Dean said. The other three laughed harder than they probably should have. The group walked back towards the house feeling like they had a chance.


	19. Chapter 19

The air was clear and crisp. The first peaks of sunlight beat back the darkness of night and the sky shone an innocent blue. Jamie was able to take a breath.

She was gazing down at her steps through the autumn leaves so she didn't see it happen. She didn't see what blew her backward. What she did see was her house, the place she'd called home, where they had made a family, up in flames.

All she could think of was her little boy trapped inside the heat and broken building. Because that's all it was now. A burning, broken, building.

Jamie shot to her feet and ran towards the house. Before she could reach what was left of the porch she felt arms around her waist, holding her back.

"No Jamie, no. You can't go in there!" Sam yelled at her as she thrashed in his arms. Jamie tried to summon whatever unknown power she had to shake him, but his arms were like stone.

No one was there to stop Jonah. Jonah ran inside faster than it took Dean to think of stopping him.

"Dammit." He cursed and dropped his excess equipment. He left his layers of clothes on, he was going to need those.  
"I'm gonna go get him. Sammy," he held his brother's gaze, "do not let her go." Sam nodded as Jamie continued to squirm.  
Dean climbed the burning porch and disappeared inside. The porch collapsed under its own weight, lifting up piles of smoke and ash.

"Kyle's in there. Kyle's in there." Jamie kept repeating over and over under her breath.

"Jamie, listen. Jamie, look at me," Sam grabbed her bloody face with his hand and forced her to meet his eyes, "Dean and Jonah will get him. He will be okay. Jamie, Kyle will be okay." He pleaded with her but she continued her mantra. She laid limp in his arms now as he stood helpless waiting for his brother.

Sam began to feel a pull. Jamie must have been pulling him tight. He held her closer to comfort them both. When he did he saw flashes of images where the burning house stood. The images were lit with the fire behind them and burned into Sam's eyes. He saw himself, killing, cutting, being manipulated by a blade unto his own skin. The devil was in his eyes.

He shook the images away after some effort and looked at Jamie. She was smiling. Her eyes flickered with something that made Sam uneasy and she stood straight. She raised her arms to the blaze confidently. The smirk she wore faltered when the flames were not immediately cooperative. She furrowed her brow and pushed for the flames to lower. They slightly calmed, only to roar back to life. Sam stood with his arms around her still, just watching in awe. As she got more frustrated, the air around them seemed to shift, it seemed to get colder.

Sam noticed the effort to breathe was taxing in itself. He came face to face with Jamie.  
"Jamie, whatever you're doing you have to stop. Stop Jamie. This isn't light. This isn't healing. This is darkness. This is the fight." He grabbed her shoulders tightly. "This is the fight we have to fight to stay ourselves. To stay human. Sometimes we fight it everyday but we have to always keep fighting it. Jamie! Jamie..." Sam became dizzy and could hardly stand. "You have to remember, you're good." On his knees now Sam holds on to Jamie's hip for support. "Dean was right. You. Are. Good. Don't let the darkness win." He barely managed to huff out the last sentence when he lost consciousness.

* * *

 Kyle was playing with his tool set and is fixing his hotwheels cars. Momma was assisting and enjoying the quiet time with her grandson. With everything going on outside this well warded room, she made sure to soak it in. Sariel was just beneath the skin, ready to surface in an instant.

"I need a wrench pwease!" He exclaimed. Momma rooted around in a red tool box until she found the right sized plastic wrench Kyle needed, and handed it to him.  
"Thanks." He said and made quick work on an electric blue semi truck.

Tank laid behind them, just watching his people and dozing.  
"Does it wook fixed Tank?" Kyle asked his dog who perked at the sound of his name and started a slow wag of his tail.  
Kyle parked the semi truck and pulled out another car to 'fix'.

Kyle and Momma heard a whimper come from Tank and when they looked behind them the dog was gone.

Sariel took over before Momma could finish taking that breath.

Kyle had taken down the warding, Sariel realized.  
"Kyle did you do this?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because-because my fwend wanted to pway." Sariel screwed up Momma's face.

"What friend wants to play, Kyle?" She raised her voice. "What friend?!" Her cheeks were flushed and Kyle saw a layer of sweat forming on her forehead, just under the graying edges of hair.  
"Kyle! Answer me!"

Kyle frowned at his grandmother and eyed her as he answered, "My fwend Fergus. He has a funny name but he said that's what his fwends call him. Because I'm his fwend!" Kyle beamed proudly.

"Fergus...?" Sariel asked aloud.

"Nice to meet you too darling, and you are?" Crowley spoke behind Kyle.

"Fergus!" Kyle stood and hugged his friend. Crowley didn't break eye contact with Sariel until Kyle asked him a question.  
"You wanna fix these cars with me?" He asked sweetly.

"Of course I would Kyle. Nothing would delight me more." He smiled at the child. With a snap of his fingers the toys multiplied.

"Woah! Cool! Thanks Fergus!"

"You know I love to make our play dates memorable." Crowley replied.

"Play dates?" Sariel looked bewildered. "You're his friend?"

"Have been for quite some time, I might add." He looked the angel up and down. "But you, he hasn't spoken of you." Nervousness flitted across her features and she readied herself.  
"Oh, you're clever. You've had this vessel for so long, you're so intertwined with her, you're almost imperceptible. The line between you and her, is blurred."

"That's my grandma, she's awesome." Kyle spoke up but was clearly more interested in the new toys.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble kid, but that's not your grandma."  
Kyle was confused. It looked like his grandma.

Sariel drew her angel blade.  
"Leave Kyle out of this." She warned.

"Leave him out of this? Oh love, he's wonder boy. He's what it's all about." All the blood ran from Sariel's face.

"You're not my grandma?" Kyle asked.

"Yes honey, of course I am. He's lying to you." She assured him. Kyle turned his eyes on Crowley.

"Don't believe me? Take a good hard look, Kyle. Look deep."  
Kyle stared and stared at Sariel and Sariel begged that he would understand.

"You... you're not. My grandma, she's trapped in there. You took her. Give her back!" Kyle yelled.

"She did take her Kyle. And she lied to you. They've all been lying to you. I'm the only one telling you to truth." Kyle nodded along with the demons words.

"Give her back!" Kyle yelled at Sariel and for the first time, Sariel felt the expanse of his power. She was running out of time. She lunged for Crowley. Kyle swatted her away like a fly. She landed, breaking into his closet and bleeding from the head.

Kyle stared at his hands. He was afraid. "How did I do that?" He asked Crowley.

"You're strong. You can do anything you want. You can even save your grandmother from that thing inside of her. Be the hero and that whole thing."

"Kyle no, don't listen to him..." Sariel began as she rose from the broken boards of the closet door.

"I can see her in there." Kyle said and he walked closer to Sariel.

"Kyle please, listen to me, I'm here to help you and your mommy, your grandma let me in. I'm not hurting her."  
Kyle had trouble deciding who to believe. This weight should not be on a three year old's shoulders.

Kyle reached an arm out towards Sariel and made a fist. Sariel was stuck in her tracks. She stared at the little boy she had helped love, he had an iron grip on her grace.  
"No Kyle. Don't." Sariel held tight inside of Momma and did her best to stay without hurting Kyle or her vessel. She fell to her knees in front of him. They were face to face. Sariel's grip on Momma's soul was slipping and pieces of them were ripping apart. Crowley simply watched in admiration.

She'd give up both of their lives before hurting this precious child. Crowley would surely kill Momma the second she was free of possession. Sariel made a final attempt.  
"Look inside me Kyle, see what you find, but look inside him too." She nodded in the direction of Crowley.

"Kyle what are you waiting for, your grandmother needs you!" Crowley shouted with mock urgency.

But Kyle wasn't listening. He was looking. Inside Sariel he saw a light. A blue light. It reminded him of his mother. He found another light, a warm one. This one, he recognized.

"Grandma?" He spoke aloud. He could see her face smiling in a swirl of the light. He saw her love. For him and the rest of her family. It was met mark for mark with the blue light.

Kyle pulled his mind away, but held onto Sariel's grace firmly. He turned to Crowley.

"Now listen Kyle..." Crowley was shut up the minute Kyle looked into him. He could see black smoke, red smoke, fire, and a few flashing images behind them. It was enough to scare the boy. Kyle shook his head violently.

"No! You! It's you! We are NOT friends anymore!" He released Sariel and she crumpled before trying to stand. Kyle threw his hand at Crowley and he erupted in flames. Crowley was burning. Kyle turned back to Sariel.

"I'm sorry grandma and grandmas friend. Are you okay?" He asked as he helped her stand.

"We will be Kyle. Thank you."  
Sariel backed her and Kyle away from the flames and shielded him from the heat.

Crowley fought back but the flames were too much for him. In a final try Crowley raged back at the fire but was overtaken. When it was clear he was being defeated he gave the angel a grim smirk.

As he disintegrated the fire exploded and engulfed the entire home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient.  
> A huge thank you to 9VaniaStein9 for stepping in and my messenger.  
> I am healing well. I have a funny haircut and get the stitches out next week.  
> BUT I have a bad ass battle scar on my head and no tumor so HELL YEAH! 
> 
> I thought perhaps I'd finish this in 20 chapters and have some time stamps and it looks as if I will.  
> Thank you again so much. This is my medicine when science fails me.  
> Love you guys.  
> Also, go check out 9VaniaStein9 (aka: the bestie) and TheAngelThyla, they've got some really great stuff!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.

 

The moment Jamie reached heaven with Gabriel, the angels could track her. They knew where to find her and her son. The angels, led by Hannah, followed Jamie to the outskirts of a college town. Over 40 angels had taken vessels and more were searching.

Cas and Gabriel awaited the fight on the opposite side of the house, away from Jamie. The plan was to keep the demons and Jamie away from the angels during this fight.

They sensed their brothers and sisters were near, and that there were many. Gabriel's demeanor was almost giddy, and that worried Castiel.  
"This is exciting isn't it?" Gabriel asked while bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
"I don't feel gleeful anticipation to kill my brothers and sisters, no." Cas replied.  
"Oh, they're sensible creatures, we can talk it out." Gabriel said.  
"You've been away a long time brother. I fear you give them too much credit." Castiel's voice dripped with sadness and longing for a simpler time.

"I hate to break up the broment you're having here, I really do. But we have a few abominations to neutralize." An angel dressed in green plaid pajamas spoke to them. The angel then lunged at Castiel. Gabriel just sat back and watched the fight between them. Cas didn't want to kill another brother but he was left with no choice. Bartholomew, and the soccer dad he was wearing, were dead. The next angel Cas recognized as Hael, she wore an old woman in a paisley nightgown and plush slippers. Castiel killed her as well.  
"Why aren't you helping?" Cas asked Gabriel. Gabriel leaned against a tree and sighed.  
"You seem to have it under control."

"Castiel." Hannah announced when her and her flock arrived.

"Hannah. It would be good to see you, under different circumstances." He paused "I cannot let you to the woman or the boy. They have done no harm and have hurt no one." Cas announced as he readied his sword.

"Hello sister." Gabriel said as he emerged from the shadows behind Cas.

Hannah could not believe her eyes and she stood speechless for some time before she finally spoke.  
"Brother... we thought you were dead."  
"Eh, dying is for losers, I prefer immortality." His light air and funny tone turned sour and stern quickly. "These people are our family. Brand new family. We have such little left." He paused and stepped towards Hannah.

"Family? They go against the laws of nature. Brother, you know this." Hannah pleaded with Gabriel.

"Yes, family." Gabriel's tone turned hard. "And I will protect my family at any cost. You feathers have been in the dark about archangels too long. You have no idea what I'm capable of." He made a show of his power by manifesting his massive wings.  
Some angels gasped, some stepped back. Hannah studied them. She studied all of him.  
"I am not in the business of getting my brothers and sisters slaughtered over this."

Cas was watching the exchange in stiff disbelief but finally softened. "They will be your responsibility Gabriel." Hannah narrowed the eyes of the brunette she was wearing. "You'll be held equally accountable Castiel."  
Cas nodded in reply.  
"Now we should return to heaven, and our own reality." Her group gathered. "Remember my words brothers, I do not wish to finish this fight, but I will."  
"Ta-ta for now!" Gabriel quipped and flapped his hand in a wave, and the angels left.

"I hope those vessels were properly returned." Cas said.  
Gabriel chuckled, "Wouldn't that be-" He was interrupted by an explosion. The house was in flames. His new family. The angels rushed to the entrance of the house only to be burnt by the flames. Holy oil.  
"How can this be?!" Gabriel screamed.  
"This has Crowley written all over it. We need to get to Sam and Dean." Cas said.

In the next moment Gabriel and Cas are standing next to an unconscious Sam lying on the ground, and Jamie staring into the flames. Cas bent to check on Sam. Two fingers to the forehead and Sam was awake. He opened his eyes with a start.  
"Jamie!" He yelled. He scrambled to his feet and held her head in his hands to stare into her blank face.  
"Jamie! Jamie come on, snap out of it!" He pleaded with her, but she stayed motionless.  
Gabriel stood staring at the ground. He warned her didn't he? He told her not to succumb to the pressure. He told her what would happen if she did.  
He walked over to Jamie and pushed Sam out of the way.  
"Gabriel what are you-" he stopped when he saw a bright blue light emitting from the hand he placed on her head. When the light faded Gabriel was gone.

"Cas what's happening with Jamie, where's Gabriel?" Sam asked.  
"Where are Dean and Jonah? They were fighting with you." Cas asked. Sam nodded towards the house. Cas understood. He placed his hand on Jamie but it was blown back by a force Sam could not see.  
"Gabriel does not want my help. He has made that very clear." Cas stated.  
"Save your strength, when they come out, they're going to need your help." Sam said.  
"Sam it's possible to say that they might not-"  
"When they come out, they are going to need your help Cas!" Sam yelled. Sam looked away from him to the fire but Cas could tell he was barely holding himself together. Now all they could do was wait.

Gabriel was not immediately met with Jamie. He found himself in a field of charred grass and cracked earth. The sky was gray and cracks of lightning littered the dark clouds, illuminating Jamie in the distance. She was filthy. Her clothes ragged and torn. She wielded an angel blade and her eyes darted around, as if expecting an attack.

"Jamie I warned you." Gabriel said.  
Before he could reach her, a dark cloud began to swirl around her and she stabbed and sliced at it, but made no progress. The darkness did not seem to gain any ground either. Gabriel watched as Jamie fought and fought. She had no training in combat and it showed. She wasn't graceful or agile but she was strong and had a fierceness in her eyes that rivaled even his.

Gabriel reached through the black smoke and grabbed her shoulder. The touch of grace warmed Jamie from the inside and she got the upper hand on the smoke. With another stab it dissipated but Jamie didn't seem satisfied. She continued to look over her shoulder.

"Jamie I warned you." Gabriel repeated, forcing her attention on him.  
"I know Gabe, I'm fighting okay? It's not going to win. I. Am. Good. I am fighting. With every damn thing I have." She said through clenched teeth. Gabriel held her close and she radiated warmth and felt herself recharge.  
"I had to take the fight in here." She gestured to her head as they released each other. "I didn't want to hurt Sam."

"Well listen, I'm here now. Let me help. Let me help beat the darkness back and lock it away." Gabriel offered. Jamie looked hopeful for the first time in this fight.

"Let's do this." She said.  
They held each other's hand as the darkness returned, when it inched closer Jamie spoke.  
"Uh, how do we do this Gabe?"

"You're the mastermind here, girly. You can create anything from nothing. Use what you know. It'll take all you have, but I'm here to help supply energy, so don't be conservative with it. Let's blow this bitch up." He ended his speech with a grin.

Jamie knew what to do. She focused intensely and blew back the dark part of herself into a cage wrought with Enochian sigils, warding it from anything getting in or out.  
Gabriel felt a pull on his energy, he was being slowly drained by Jamie but he held on.  
"Those symbols, they just came to me. Is that going to hold?" She asked.

"You have our coding inside that noggin of yours, you just had to tap into it. And with your power? It's not going anywhere." Gabriel said. Jamie still looked doubtful.

"Is this real?" She gestured towards the cage. "Is it really going to stay in there when I get back out there, in the real world?" Jamie asked.

"'Real' is relative honey." Gabriel replied. "But yes, as long as you don't go picking at it, it will remain locked away. Damn fine work if I do say so myself."

"Thank you Gabriel."

Gabriel placed his hand on her head and they were back in Jamie's front yard.

~~~~~

Sariel was blocking Kyle from the flames as it burned up her back. She felt the pain and knew Momma was feeling it too. The holy oil in the flames kept her from zapping them out of the house. She couldn't get him out, but she could shield him.

~~~~

"Jonah! Where are you?" Dean yelled through the smoke. "Dumbass." He muttered under his breath. "Brave, but dumb." He stepped over some unstable looking flooring. He finally met up with Jonah. Jonah was trying to lift a hutch that had fallen in the way of the hallway entrance.  
"Jonah!" Dean yelled again. Jonah turned and squinted through the smoke and flames.  
"Dean! Thank god! Help me with this." He gestured towards the hutch. Dean got a grip on the wood and they tried to lift it.  
"Was all this China really worth it?" Dean quipped.  
"Jesus Dean, shut up." Jonah laughed through his reply then grunted out as they began to get the hutch off the floor. They moved it aside and hurried to Kyle's bedroom door.

Dean and Jonah placed a hand on the door to feel for heat, and it burned their hands. They exchanged a knowing glance and threw their shoulders into the door anyway. It swung open and Sariel lay crumpled and blackened on the opposite side of the room. Flames shoulder high filled the space between them. They saw the slightest movement behind Sariel and heard a small cry.

"Daddy!" Kyle screamed and choked on the thick smoke. Jonah breathed a sigh of relief and felt tears dry on his face from the heat.

"We're here Kyle, we're gonna get you out!" He shouted across the room. He began to mentally prepare the safest route to Kyle and out of the room. Jonah and Dean walked slowly towards Kyle.

"Hey Kyle, hey buddy, how's grandma doing over there?" Dean asked.

"She's not moving." Kyle said.  
"That's alright Kyle. We're going to get you guys out. Just hold on." Dean yelled. He looked at Jonah.

"There's a blanket over by him I see. Use it to cover him, we're going to have to run through it. I'll get Momma." Dean said and Jonah nodded.  
Jonah didn't hesitate he just ran through the flames. Dean went through after him.

After they situated Momma and Kyle on them, the smoke was so thick they could barely see in front of them. Dean took point, if someone was going to fall through the floor, he wanted it to be him. After they managed to get out of the hallway they headed for the front door. They only had a second of a warning crack before a huge chunk of the ceiling fell, separating them.

When he was sure it was finished falling Dean scanned the place for Jonah. He couldn't see a thing with all the smoke.  
"Jonah!"  
"Yeah we're alright!" Jonah yelled back.  
"Can you get through?" Dean asked.  
"Uh yeah. We're gonna push through this crap. We're coming."  
Dean adjusted Momma on his shoulders and advanced towards the door.

The porch was only ashes and smoke when Dean opened the door. He lowered Momma's body down and then jumped himself. He still couldn't see Jamie and the others, too much smoke. He hoisted Momma back onto his shoulders and pressed on.

He started to see figures standing on the lawn and ran as fast as he could. He laid Momma on the grass next to Castiel and he went to work healing her.

"And Kyle and Jonah?" Jamie asked, she was shaking and looked fried.  
"They were right behind me." Dean turned and looked back at the smoke that obstructed the view of the house. He began to sprint back towards the burning building. The roof was barely visible before it collapsed. Dean paused to shield himself from the flying debris.

"No!" Jamie screamed and clutched Gabriel. Gabriel held her tight but the hurt showed on his face.

Dean stood staring into the smoke, not believing it was over. "Come on Jonah, you bastard. Where are you?" Dean muttered.

That's when Dean saw it. Burnt skin, burnt clothing, smoking pants, but he was walking. Jonah was covered in ash and burns. The blanket he held tight to his chest only had a few singe marks. He stumbled and Dean and Sam rushed to him. Dean grabbed Kyle from his arms while Sam half carried Jonah back to the group.  
Jamie couldn't stop crying.

She couldn't look inside the blanket, but Gabriel did. Kyle had small burns on his arms and one on his face. Gabriel healed him but the burns would leave a scar.  
"Jamie, it's okay. Look." Gabriel spoke softly. Jamie looked and grabbed her son from Dean and Kyle hugged his mother back. She stroked the scar down his face and let tears fall.

"Is grandma and her friend okay? They helped me." He said.

"Hi honey." Sariel said from behind Jamie. She sat on the grass, tired. He wiggled out of his mother's arms and to her. He hugged her tight. It hurt Sariel a little, but her and Momma didn't care.

"Thank you." He said. Sariel just pulled him into another hug and held him tight.

Jamie caught up with Sam and Jonah.  
"Gabe! Gabe please help!" She screamed, hysterical again.  
"Jamie, I am weak, I don't know how much I can do." He said.  
"Please just help him breathe okay? All that smoke without a mask..."  
Gabriel placed one hand on Jonah's throat and one on his chest. Jonah took a deep breath and coughed a little. He grabbed onto Gabriel's arm, "Thanks."  
Gabriel nodded in reply.

"You idiot!" Jamie chastised her husband then embraced him.

"What do we do now?" Jamie said when she finally released Jonah.

"We rest." Castiel said and he transported them to the Winchester's hotel room. The sun was now above the horizon and Jamie knew Cas was right. Everyone slept wherever they stopped, but Jamie and Castiel were awake. She looked at a sleeping Gabriel.

"I thought angels didn't sleep," she said.  
"It takes up much of his energy to be here, as it does mine. Add that cage in your soul, healing, and the emotional turmoil he's been through, and he will need a small amount of rest. He will wake back to normal soon." Castiel said.  
"What do we do about our house? Seems kind of small fry compared to everything else but, it's still an issue."

"Gabriel and I will see what we can do for you. So far we've been able to keep local authorities from noticing the smoke and flames." He said.  
"How-"  
"It's a parlor trick really. An optical illusion of sorts. I created it myself." Gabriel grinned.  
"And he's back." Jamie laughed.

 

 

That evening everyone was awake and Sariel was almost completely healed. Jamie replaced a bandage on Sariel's back.  
"There. That should hold." Jamie said, not meeting the eyes that were her mother's.  
"You know, she prayed for me. To protect you. I didn't come looking for her." Sariel said.  
"She did? Did she know...?" Jamie trailed off.  
"She knew something was out to hurt her daughter. When I came to her she asked me to stay. And asked me for the truth. I hid nothing from her."  
"I have been in the background, you could say, until recently. I haven't been needed. It was all your mother. All these years. You should know that." Sariel softly said.  
A cough broke the silence between them and Jamie welcomed it.

"Cas and Gabe said they have something to show us." Jonah said.  
Jamie studied her husband on the ride back to what was left of their house. The worst of the burns were on his arms and they were covered in gauze. His face was still dirty around the edges. Jamie imagined walking through fire must have been extremely painful, and it probably still is. As if she needed another reason to love this man.

  
They pulled into a lot across the field from where the Johnson house used to stand. There was a driveway that Jamie didn't remember being on the property before.  
"Jonah was this here?" She asked.  
"Um no... but I'm guessing that wasn't either." He pointed to a house in front of them that was not there when they pulled up.  
It wasn't much different from their old house, just updated.  
"Gabriel you didn't!" Jamie exclaimed.  
"I did." He said gloating.  
"He didn't do it alone." Cas grumbled.  
"Thank you guys so much." Jamie said and her and Jonah just stared.  
"Well go inside." Gabriel instructed. The family did as they were told.  
"We couldn't build on top of the burnt holy oil, we tried, but we could build here." Gabriel paused. "It's important you don't draw attention to yourself. Not having a house will draw attention to yourself. We want you to live as normal as possible. Be boring. Nobody will mess with boring."

Jamie wandered into her new kitchen and smiled at her well stocked fridge, "Who's hungry?" She called to the group.

  
~~~~~

  
"How did we never hear about this show before?" Sam asked Jamie after dinner.  
"Well uh, it's not the most popular show ever, but they've kinda gathered an underground following." Jamie finished with a smile.  
"We still need to figure out who and why." Sam said.  
"And how we stop it." Dean added.  
Jamie frowned and nodded.  
"Well anything I can do to help, I'll always be a phone call away from you boys."  
"That's where you're wrong bucko." Gabriel saddled up to them.  
"How?"  
"She's more than a phone call away that's for sure." Everyone stood staring waiting for a better explanation.  
"Slow to the jump aren't we?" He was still met with silence.  
"She's an all powerful being. Something crazy new that we've never seen before. At least as powerful as I am, probably more."  
"Alright spit it out. What're you saying?" Sam said.  
Gabriel looked at the two hunters with hard stares.  
"How do you think you got here?"  
"Where is 'here'?" Sam asked.  
"Sam I swear I'm gonna shoot him." Dean reached for his gun but Sam stopped him.  
"Okay Deano, I'll dumb it down for you. You are not in your home reality. You are in a universe where your lives are just a tv show, nothing more. Actors. Should be ringing a bell..."  
"Actors? Actors?! Are you kidding me?" Dean's blood pressure began to rise and he stepped toward Gabriel, Jamie put an arm between the two men.  
"How did they get here and how do we get them back?" Jamie asked. Gabriel grinned and looked so proud of himself.  
"That's where you come in."

  
"Wh-what?" Jamie was still in utter disbelief. "No, no way. That's not possible."  
"You've pretty much thrown impossible out the window kid."  
"I did this? I brought them here?" Gabriel nodded.  
"How?"  
"Well I'm not sure but my working theory is that you really wanted it, and it happened." Gabriel was enjoying this way too much.  
"Well I really want a cheeseburger just about every meal but that ain't popping out of thin air!" Jamie yelled, exhausted with this circling conversation.  
"You didn't feel safe, weird things were happening. You were upset. And for someone like you, that can spell trouble."  
"Get to the point Gabriel." Dean warned.  
"Tell them Jamie." Gabriel watched Jamie's watery gaze rise from the floor to the hunters.

  
"Jamie? It's okay, what is it?" Sam asked. Dean took a step closer to her.  
"You two always reminded me of him."  
"Of who Jamie?" Dean asked.  
"Chris... It seems silly, but you two felt like family to me. I've been with you through everything." She tried to collect herself before continuing.  
"I felt like you two were as close as brothers to me. I wanted that goodness. And you are. You are good. Sometimes you forget, but you are." She stood directly in front of them now, eye to eye.  
"I brought you here because I love you boys like my own family."  
The hunters were astonished.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Sam asked. Dean still wasn't speaking.  
"I thought it was stupid and surely there was no way. Not until Gabriel. Even then not completely sure until just now. I'm sorry guys I didn't mean t-" Jamie was engulfed in a tight hug from the oldest Winchester. She came out of her shock in plenty of time to hug back.

"I can't thank you both enough." Sam had misty eyes and she hugged him too. "But I think it's time for you to go. Cas is waiting for you back home."

"Yeah I suppose we should. One thing first?" Dean asked. Jamie nodded. Dean walked over to Kyle and Jonah and shook Jonah's hand. Then he knelt down to Kyle's height.  
"You take care of your mom ya'hear?"  
"Yes sir. That me and daddy's job. Right dad?" Dean ruffled Kyle's hair and stood.  
"You're right." Jonah said. Dean walked over to Gabriel next.  
"Uh, thank you Gabriel, for um, showing up when you did. And everything after." Gabriel nodded. "Alright Sammy let's go." He finished.

"Alright um, so I guess uh, just bend your knees?" Jamie's confidence tapered off. Dean looked at Sam with a bit of terror before Jamie raised her hands.  
"See you later boys." Jamie said and closed her eyes. Light shone from her hands and the boys disappeared. She stood there for a few more minutes, then relaxed, exhausted.

"Moving an Impala interdimensionally is taxing." She joked. Jonah pulled her up a seat and she rested.  
"Well you know it's my turn now." Gabriel turned to leave.

"Wait! Gabriel!" She said. "Please don't go."  
Gabriel saw the pleading in her eyes. He saw them begin to water.  
"I have to. I have to get back to my universe."  
"Why?"  
"You know why."  
"Just..."  
"I've seen what happens to me Jamie, that's why I'm here for you. I couldn't miss this. I know what's truly important now."  
"But Lucifer-"  
"Yes. He will still kill me. But I will go back and fight for humans. It's the right thing."  
Jamie couldn't help it, she got up to hug him. She had no idea angels could be so human.  
Kyle ran up to join the hug and Gabriel bent down to pick him up.  
"I'm gonna miss you little man. But you keep practicing what I taught you got it?" Jamie looked at Jonah confused, he just shrugged his shoulders. Gabriel sat Kyle down and got a high five.  
"Oh and Jamie?"  
"Yeah Gabe?"  
"I know what you saw during the fight. It was real. He would have had to kick a lot of heavenly ass to get down here."  
Jamie gave him a small smile.  
"See you later." He said, a snap of his fingers, and he was gone.

~~~~~

Jamie sat down with Jonah on the couch with a sleeping Kyle in his lap.  
"Momma is back at home with Sariel in tow." She said.  
"The Winchester's are back to hunting in their own universe. Cas and Gabe too." Jonah added.  
"Three angels, two hunters, a Nephalem with the Breath of Life, a halfling kid, and you're the one who saved the day." Jamie said.  
"Well I'll be accepting the trophies tomorrow." Jonah joked and Jamie snickered. He snuggled closer to his wife and son.

 ~~~~

"Woah!" The boys yelled as they, their gear, and the Impala bounced to a stop just outside Sioux Falls.  
"Baby made it!" Dean exclaimed. Sam huffed a laugh and rapped on the dashboard.  
"I'm glad we all made it with everything still attached." Sam joked. Dean laughed. Then he paused with a horrified look on his face as he slowly moved his hand to the zipper of his pants and then rested the weight of his arm on his crotch.  
He breathed a sigh of relief at the realization that all of his attachments were accounted for. Sam rolled his eyes.  
"Let's get outta here I'm starving." Sam said.  
"Oooh one of Jamie's turkey sandwiches sound good right now huh?" Dean said before he could stop himself. His face turned bitter.  
"Hey, you gonna be okay Dean? You know if she needs us, we'll be there. We don't really have a choice in the matter." Sam tried to pry a smile out of his brother.  
"Yeah she'll be fine huh?" Dean said turning the key.  
"She will. Kyle too." Sam said confidently.  
"Damn Jonah has his work cut out for him, don't he?" Sam laughed.  
"Yeah he does."  
Dean turned up the music and sped off to the next diner and the next job.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE BIGGEST THANK YOU EVER TO 9VaniaStein9 FOR STICKING WITH ME THROUGH SCHOOL, FAMILY LIFE, BRAIN SURGERY AND MORE! Thank you dear! Go check out them and TheAngelThyla, they're awesome!  
> And a thank you for reading, it took what feels like forever to finish, and I appreciate your patience.
> 
> P.S. There will be timestamps!!!  
> Any questions about the story or characters? Ask away!!!


	21. Timestamp: 10 Days Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With The Winchester's gone, the threat of angels and demons at bay for now, and Gabriel back to his own universe, The Johnson family was just trying to get back to normal. A now non-human normal, but normal nonetheless.

Momma clocked out and exited the building. She enjoyed working at the little restaurant. She knew she was overqualified, the best worker they had, but liked it nonetheless. She didn't need much money now that all her kids had left the nest. She smiled at the thought of her once small children grown and independent. They did a good job at raising them, although not perfect she knew. As she started her car and turned on the heat, the radio began to play, filling her ears with a familiar melody.

" _Daniel my brother, you are older than me do you still feel the pain?_  
 _Of the scars that won't heal you're eyes have died,_ _but you see more than I..._ "  
Momma softly sang along as she pulled onto the highway.

Illinois 127 was exceptionally empty that night. Momma considered speeding home early to her cozy bed, but dismissed the irresponsible thought.   
There was a moment. A brief moment of warmth and light before the sound of crunching metal and shattering glass.

"Don't fret my dear. I will heal us. You will be safe and live on into an old age." The angel spoke into her mind.

Through gasping breaths she screamed back, "No! Stop! Wait Sariel!" She felt more than saw the angel give pause.  
"Would this have killed me if not for you? Am I dying?"

  
"You're injuries would be fatal under different circumstances. But don't worry, I won't let that happen to you."

  
Momma thinks a moment through the pain. Thinks of her daughter and grandson. Of Zach and her friends. Then she thinks of Chris. And the intense pain of longing she's felt for this moment.   
"Sariel, is Chris is heaven? Is he happy?" The angel frowned confused.

  
"He is. He's patiently awaiting the arrival of his loved ones. His heaven is his childhood home. He chooses to smell your cooking often. Fried chicken and mashed potatoes mostly. Why do you ask now? After all this time."

"I'm ready to die. Don't heal me Sariel." She protests.  
"Let me go to my son."

An emotion grips the angel intensely but doesn't break her focus.  
"If you wish, I will not heal you."

"Watch over them. Promise me you won't leave them." Momma said forcing the rest of her life out in the plea.

"I promise." Sariel said, barely a whisper to the shell of a woman who used to be.

 

~~~~

  
Sammy crying, went to her closest friends house and walked right in. There was no need to knock. Not today. She went straight for Jamie and embraced her. Praying that her feelings of mutual mourning would somehow pour through and comfort her. In silence they stood for some time, until the shaking of the sobs from Jamie's back slowed to a slight shudder.   
Pulling away from each other Jamie said,  
"Thank you, I'm so glad you're here."   
"Of course I would be. She was a mother to me when she didn't have to be. Whenever I needed one, which was most of the time." The girls scoffed. "She was always there. She raised me right alongside you. I miss her so much already."  
"Me too, Sammy. Me too."

  
After the funeral, and the dinner, and the desert, and the midnight snack, Kyle finally fell asleep. Sammy excused herself and took Kyle to his bedroom to lay him down. She needed some time to collect herself before going back into the kitchen. Plopping down on Jamie's bed a picture on the nightstand caught her eye. It was of Christmas while they were still in high school. The first Christmas Jonah and Jamie got together, sophomore year. There they all huddled together with red faces and dancing eyes. It starts with Zach on the left, and his girlfriend Ashlyn next to him. Chris next to her with his wife Katrina. Then in front of them knelt herself, Jamie, And Jonah. Sitting right in front was the queen of all of us, the glue. Momma. After letting a few more tears fall and wiping them away, Sammy stood up to rejoin the group when suddenly the room began to spin and she heard a voice in her head.  
"Sammy, do not be afraid. I am a friend of Momma's. I am your adopted family's guardian. I need your help."  
Sammy sat back onto the bed after hearing everything the voice, and apparent angel, had to say.   
She was terrified. But she also saw this as a way to finally give back something to this family who had given her everything.

  
"Will it hurt?" Sammy asked.

  
"It will not be pleasant." The angel admitted.

  
"And you've been keeping her, and all of us safe this whole time? Since she was five?"

  
"Yes. That was when I answered her mothers prayers." Sariel waited patiently.   
Sammy stands up, swings her arms across her chest and stretches her back roughly.

"Alright" she said. "Let's do this." Sammy said in a determined manner.

  
"If you consent, just say yes."

  
Sobering further, Sammy simply said,  
"Yes."


	22. Timestamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minutes after previous timestamp...  
> Jamie & Jonah get a little light in the darkness

 

"I don't think I can eat another bite." Jamie said as she munched on some more garlic bread.

Jonah laughed and grabbed some for himself. They had piles and piles of food all over their house from people who wanted to give their condolences. Although Jamie wasn't surprised at the outcome of her mother's funeral, the amount of casseroles and other baked goods in her house was reaching maximum capacity.

Zach had gone back to his hotel for the night and Sammy was putting Kyle to bed. All the visitors had finally left.   
Sammy returned to the kitchen and accepted the garlic bread passed to her.   
Jamie noticed that Sammy wasn't eating and was standing a little stiff.

"Sammy, you okay?" Jamie asked and Sammy locked eyes with her. That's when she felt it. The warmth pass between Graces. She recognized it the moment it reached for her.   
"Sariel!" She flung herself into her best friends arms and hugged her tight. Sariel, not Sammy, hugged right back.

"I'm so sorry about Momma, Jamie. I'm so sorry, I tried. I really tried. But she-" Sariel was interrupted by tears running down her face. She felt them with her fingers and studied them as they continued to fall.

"It's okay Sariel, just... what happened?" Jamie asked, already crying again for the hundredth time that day.

"The crash, I could have healed her. She... she didn't want me to. I told her she wouldn't survive otherwise but she..." Sariel looked at Jamie in the eye. "She ejected me."

Jamie was still clutched onto her friends arms but a sob ripped through her and she doubled over. Jonah was there by her side. Sariel began to pet Jamie's hair and Jamie felt that peaceful buzz through the grace.   
"Did she say anything else to you?" Jamie choked out.

 

 

 

After Sariel told Jamie everything, Jamie felt more calm than she had since this whole thing started.   
"Sariel?"   
"Yes dear?"  
"Can I talk to Sammy?"  
"Of course. Always. She's always right here. Like your mother, I don't suppress her." The eyes Jamie looked into switched from wise beyond her years to the bright shine of Sammy's. They smiled at each other and hugged again.

"You know you don't have to do this Sammy. I would never ask you to. "

"Shut your mouth right there. This is... strange, I'll admit it. But I'll get used to it. Besides, I trust that Sariel will keep her word. I'll always be right here." She tapped on the side of her head.

"You could get hurt..." Jamie warned.

"It's a good thing I got a few angels up my sleeves then, isn't it?" Sammy smiled her bright smile. "Oh and there's something else."

"I don't know if I can handle much else. This has been a long few weeks."

"You really can't feel it? Sariel said you could feel it already. Not to be weird, but through her she let me feel it. It's so cool. Really weird but so-"

"Sammy, what are you talking about? Feel what?"

"Oh wow. Uh..." she looked from Jamie to Jonah, then to Jamie's abdomen. "Congratulations!" Sammy's enthusiasm was met with disbelief.

"What..." Jamie's hand instantly covered her stomach.


	23. Timestamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months after Momma's funeral and the reveal of Jamie's pregnancy, the couple receives a visitor...

"Jonah, I feel something..." Jamie said with a furrowed brow. Jonah went on high alert.

"Is it the baby?" He asked as his hands went to his wife's expanded belly. 

"I don't think so... but I think I've felt it before."

Cas appears to Jamie and Jonah with a flutter of wings,  
"This child will be different Jamie. You must understand that."  
Papers and books fly around the nursery, and he was gone.

Jamie and Jonah hold each other with a hand on her belly and pray to whoever is listening, that their baby will be okay. 


	24. Timestamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aroundabout 3 months after Castiel's visit, Dean has an intense need to check on Jamie.

 

"Something's not right..." Dean sat up straight in bed, waking Sam. 

"What is it?" Sam stood with a pistol in hand. Dean is quiet for a long moment.

"Dean?" Another long pause.

"Jamie." Dean barked and rushed to pack up the gear and get his boots on. Not bothering to tie them, he threw his duffle  bag in the backseat and climbed into the Impala. 

"Sam! Let's go!" He yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Sam sat in the passenger seat and Dean began driving before His brother could close the door.

"Calm down Dean!" Sam ordered. 

"Calm down? Jamie's in trouble. She needs us."

"How do you know she's in trouble? And how do you expect us to get there?" Sam asked. Sam raised his eye brows at his brother and Dean frowned harder. Sam continued, "Only she can bring us there, we can't get to her. Not unless she wants us there. You know that Dean." 

"We are going to drive to Southern Illinois and ride around until we get zapped to her, understand?" Dean was screaming now. 

"Okay Dean. We'll do that."

A few hours later the sun has set, but Dean sees it. He sees what he didn't notice before. The slight shimmer and shift of the air around them. If he'd have blinked, or was reading, like Sam, he would have missed it. 

"Sam. Sam call Jamie, try it now." Dean was vibrating with something. Whether it was excitement or anxiety, he wasn't sure. Sam noticed and humored his brother. As he held the phone to his ear, the ringing surprised him. They usually got a voice saying the number was no longer in service. 

"It's ringing." Sam said astonished. Dean smacked the steering wheel triumphantly. He then watched as Sam frowned and hung up.

"No answer. And her voicemail is full." 

Dean grimaced and hit the accelerator. 

 

They arrived when she was in active labor in her living room decked out with a hospital bed and equipment. 

"Jamie!"  
"Dean! Oh thank god Dean!"  
Jonah was relieved to see anything helping his wife through this. Although he would never understand Jamie and Dean's bond, he never questioned it.  
Dean ran straight to the unoccupied side of his friend, grabbing her hand to hold. Instantly regretting his decision when Jamie squeezed his hand with inhuman strength. He heard a slight crack but ignored the pain. Cas could heal him later.

"Jamie you're doing great. Sam's here too. We're here. We made it, kid. We wouldn't miss this." Dean cooed as he looked into Her eyes and brushed the hair off of her forehead with his free hand.

Sam ran in behind Dean gun drawn, then quickly holstered when he registered the scene before him. He immediately went to Sammy, or Sariel as she now was. Although his friend was the woman, it was hard not to be friendly with the angel wearing her face.

"What can I do?" Sam asked with determination as if this was a case they were on. Which, it kind of was.

"She needs towels, hall closet.  
And more water. Here." Sariel said whilst handing him a gallon pitcher. Sam nodded and set off on his mission.  
Sariel's vision is clouded by the intense feelings her vessel is currently having. Sariel lets Sammy take a passenger seat to witness the miracle. Tears of joy fall out of their eyes as they busy themselves back to work checking Jamie's stats.

Jamie had been feeling like she couldn't do this, that she wasn't strong enough, that the baby would rip her apart. Even with Jonah and Sariel here to help her, she didn't feel she had the strength. Now with Dean here, and Sam, she felt a surge of energy, more confident in her abilities.

I was made for this. she thought to herself.

She started to feel a warmth from deep within her soul. She was terrified and looked to Jonah for explanation. But Jonah, Dean and everyone else in the house were staring awestruck towards her knees. Frowning, she followed their gazes and was met with a near blinding light. The warmth was her baby's Grace. The Grace reached into every cell in Jamie's body, taking away the pain and leaving behind a warm buzz.

Jamie leaned back onto the bed into a reclined slouch. Jonah and Dean shared worried looks for only a second before Sariel announced loudly, "I can see her, one more push Jamie."

Without effort Jamie gave one more push. Sounds of crying filled the humid air of the home.

Everyone glowed at the marvel that was this beautiful little girl getting cleaned up by Sariel. Everyone but Jamie.

Jonah picked up his daughter, still crying and said, "Jamie she's amazing. I think she's got your nose." Jonah spoke the words softly. After silence, a little louder he said, "Jamie? Jamie?!"

Jonah placed his daughter down gently and rushed back to Jamie's slumped form cradling her face in his hands. Dean ran over a few steps being Jonah.  
"Jamie. Jamie. Come on Jamie, you're little girl is here." with a little more concern Dean shouted, "Jamie!"

Castiel suddenly appeared as a slight breeze blew around the room. He smiled down at the child in the bassinet then turned his attention to the eldest Winchester with a neutral expression. With pleading eyes Dean asks, "is she..." His voice trailing off unable to speak further. The Hunter and the Firefighter waited in fear.

Cas smiled and let out a small chuckle.  
"No she's alive. She's doing quite well actually. Grace has an affect on the human body when it's coming from inside. Jamie's daughters Grace mingled with Jamie's soul inside her body. It seems to have an affect similar to oxytocin." He stated as he eyed his friend curiously. "Except... extremely intensified."

Jonah let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and leaned down to kiss his wife. He now noticed a small smile on her face.

Dean seemed to let go of some tension but was still confused.  
"Oxytocin? Is that some kind of new street drug or somethin'?"

Sam smirks and clears it up for him.  
"Oxytocin is produced by the hypothalamus, it's called the Love hormone, it's released during sex, during breastfeeding, and" He gestures to friend lying in the hospital bed high as a kite "during and after childbirth." Sam chuckles at Dean's puzzled look.  
"Dude, Human Anatomy, high school. Did you ever even open a book?"

After smirking to himself Dean straightened up and said, "the point is, Jamie's fine, having her a little magic carpet ride."

"The child is also intact." Cas added.  
Jonah finds Castiel's demeanor entertaining as always.

Just then Jamie stirs and all faces turn to look at her including the newborn. Jamie opens her eyes groggily but without a worry in the world. She meets her husbands eyes and smile.

"Let me hold my baby girl." She whispers towards Sariel.

Sariel warmly hands over the hybrid child. Studying her face, Jamie makes note of the color of her daughters eyes. One is green brown mixture like her fathers and the other is blue. The color of a soul if you've ever been lucky enough to see one.

She was the most beautiful little girl Jamie had ever seen.

"Did you have a name picked out?" Dean asks. "I always thought Deanna sounded nice." He says as he winks at his best friend.

"Nah." Jonah says playfully.  
Jamie frowns. They've been so worried about keeping their family safe they haven't even picked out a name. She frowns.

"Her name is Kali." Jonah said matter of factly, looking down at his daughter. Jamie was surprised but instantly knew it was a perfect fit.

"Kali Haven Johnson. Welcome to the world baby girl. Ready to meet the rest of your family?" Jamie asks as she hands the child off to Dean, who takes her with a gentle ease.


End file.
